Across the Stars
by Masked Obsession
Summary: Not so long ago, in a galaxy not so far away, lives a young man named Han Solo. With no real goal in life and working odd jobs around town just to get by, Han believes his existence will forever remain mundane and ordinary. However, when a spaceship crashes in the desert, Han will soon find his life become just a little more interesting. [Earth AU]
1. I

_"Leia."_

The woman jolted upright, awakened by the voice that called her name. Looking around her, she saw nothing but the glow of the control panels and screens.

There was no one here but her.

A shiver came over here despite the ship being set to a comfortable temperature.

Leia remained huddled in the dark, pulling up the stats on her travel time and distance. Scanning over the data, she realized that it had only been a little over a month since she fled her home.

_Alderaan._

Bitter tears came to the woman's eyes as the name crossed her lips. Memories came rushing back to her, memories of a planet that was no more.

"Father," She whispered, recalling his final words to her. A desperate plea, telling her to leave on the ship and follow the programmed destination.

She did not even get the chance to tell him goodbye; to thank him in spite of everything.

Yet another thing the Empire had robbed her of.

Leia let her tears fall from her face, spilling onto her lap and staining the white fabric a darker shade.

She should not be alive. She should have joined the rest of her planet when it was destroyed.

But she knew there was a reason she was still here; why she had been able to escape.

She had a mission.

A mission her mentor and father had been preparing her for since she was young.

And she was not going to let their deaths be in vain by wallowing in her sadness. Neither surrender or failure were an option.

She would not let Vader win.

"Vader." The name rolled off her tongue in a hiss. Just saying it gave her a new resolve, stopping the flow of tears from her eyes.

No matter what the truth was, Leia vowed she would defeat the man who took everything away from her.

Touching the hilt of her lightsaber, a change immediately rushed over her.  
Its familiar feel in her hand warmed her insides, and the ship did not feel so alone anymore. The lightsaber was one of her last, remaining objects and it was beside her, attached to her hip.

And for that, she felt a sense of peace.

Obi-Wan had trained her well.

"The Tantive IV is now entering the Solar System," the computer's voice announced as a 3D diagram came up. Leia's eyes lit up as she watched how the holographic planets circled around the giant star at the center.

A sudden radiance shone over her face, causing Leia to shift her gaze from the screen and up towards the window above the flight deck. Even though it was millions of miles from her, the star's brilliance could somehow still reach her.

She continued to wonder at the solar system in front of her, seeing the nine planets around her. The closest one seemed to be the smallest and was colored a light brown.

But the planet that immediately caught her eye was the one with rings surrounding it. She had seen many interesting planets before, but none like this one.

"How many days until arrival?" She asked the computer, never taking her eyes off the window.

"Expected arrival time is two days," It replied in its artificial and monotone voice.

She could see it even from being at the edge of the solar system. It was just a speck in the distance, but she knew that was where she was headed.

The third from the sun, the one called Earth. 

* * *

A/N: Attention, this story is going to be a RETELLING of Star Wars. If you're familiar with my other story, Demon of the Night, you'll know what I mean. Basically, this is a deep AU with an original storyline, but will feature familiar characters and cameos. However, not every character will be featured and I will be cherry-picking who- and what- to include.

Why am I doing all this instead of just playing by the rules? Well, the Star Wars universe has too many rules in my opinion. So not only did I decide to break them, I made up my own.


	2. II

Unsure if it was Chewie's insistent barking or the ever-increasing knocking at the door, Han groaned into his pillow before rolling out of bed. He trudged into the bathroom, wetting his toothbrush under the faucet. Neither the barking or knocking had ceased; only growing louder by the second.

"Chewie!" He shouted through the foam in his mouth, unable to ignore the noise any longer. "Enough!"

The sound of scampering paws could be heard as the furry dog came running back, stopping just in front of the bathroom doorway. His tail wagged back and forth as he watched the man spit into the sink.

"Who's at the door?" Han asked, rinsing the sink. "Huh, boy?"

Chewie stopped wagging his tail immediately.

"Oh boy." Han wiped his mouth with his sleeve, knowing this was a bad sign. "What could she want?"

The man sighed, leaving the bathroom and heading towards the front door. From the small window above, he caught a glimpse of the woman's high ponytail; her brown hair tied to the side and wrapped up in a pink scrunchie.

"Han!" She called. "I know you're awake! I heard you talking to Chewie!"

Han pulled back the door, revealing a very irritated and impatient Qi'ra standing there. "How could I not be? With the way you were knocking, I expected a damn SWAT team to barge in."

"Ha ha. Very funny." She rolled her eyes. "And here I thought the only time you weren't a comedian was in the morning."

"My wit never takes a break. It's part of the charm." He winked, stepping onto the porch. From behind, Chewie peered through the man's legs; his tail still lowered.

"So what's the emergency that sent you over here?"

Qi'ra looked to her Mercedes parked by the curb with a frown. "Something's wrong with it. It keeps stalling."

"Okay, I'll take a look at it." Han shrugged, remaining on the porch.

The brunette narrowed her eyes at him. "Then why are you just standing there?"

"I never said I'd do it right now," He retorted, turning to go back inside. "I have to get ready for work."

"And you think I don't have places to be?" She scoffed, grabbing onto his arm.

"The country club isn't exactly of the same importance," He pointed out.

"Fair enough," Qi'ra relented, crossing her arms. "Well, I don't want to keep you from your job. What are you doing this week? Still working construction?"

"No," Han frowned, looking away from the woman's curious stare. "That didn't work out. Wasn't my type of job."

"Oh, and serving ice cream at the mall was?" Qi'ra teased. "Or what about dressing up as a cow?"

"I think I will take a look at your car if it means getting you out of here," He said, pushing past her.

"Han, don't worry," She laughed, following after him. "I already made arrangements for another ride. He should be here any minute."

"He?" Han abruptly stopped on the driveway.

"Yes, my fiance," She smiled, holding up her hand.

Han examined the ring on her finger; his eyes growing wide. "With a rock like that, I could afford to go back to college. Congratulations, Qi'ra. I'm sure he's a swell guy."

As if on cue, a black Jaguar pulled up to the house and honked. With a grin still on her face, Qi'ra turned and waved to the car. "Yes, he is."

"I will come back tomorrow. Will it be ready by then?" She asked.

Han nodded. "Yeah, but next time a simple press on the doorbell will do."

"I would have if I knew it wasn't broken," She smirked, handing him the keys. "I don't know how you can be the best repairman, but also the worst."

After saying their goodbyes, Han watched as the woman rushed to the Jaguar and hopped inside. He gave one last wave to her as the car sped off, catching a glimpse of the time on his wristwatch.

His shift had already begun!

"Oh sh-" Han was unable to finish his sentence, running back inside the house instead. It only took a few minutes before he emerged back out, struggling to lace up his boots. Chewie followed eagerly at his heels; his tail wagging as fast as ever.

"Go inside and eat, Chewie," Han instructed, climbing into his truck and starting it. "I'll be back later. You know I will."

Chewie gave a low whine, obeying his owner and going through the rather large doggy-door.

Han placed his sunglasses on as he pulled out of the driveway. Turning up the radio dial all the way, he began to sing along.

"You got me running going out of my mind. You got me thinking that I'm wasting my time."

"Don't bring me down, no, no, no, no." He continued, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

"I'll tell you once more before I get on the floor, don't bring me down."

By the time he arrived at the gas station, the song had just finished. With a quick turn of the key, Han removed it from the ignition and jumped out.

He had just stepped foot into the convenient store when his manager started yelling at him.

"Damn it, Solo! You're 15 minutes late!"

"You want me to leave?" Han held out his arms, walking forward to the counter. "Cause I can leave if it's a problem."

"No! But the next time you're late, don't even bother showing up!" The man growled, leaving his place behind the register. "I ain't covering for you again!"

Han merely grinned, watching the man storm out of the store. He knew this would be his only entertainment for the rest of the day, having to flip through magazines or reorganize the merchandise as substitutes.

Construction may be hard, but it was never this boring. He would take the pain and sweat any day over this slog. Plus there, he never had to fake a smile when he greeted others.

So as the hours wore on, Han found himself reading ridiculous tabloids as predicted. Even when customers did enter, it wasn't much better. He was forced to watch them wander the aisles, making sure they didn't snatch a candy or bag of chips and stuff it in their pants.

While skimming through what was probably his tenth magazine, the door chime sounded but Han didn't even bother glancing up. He figured if they needed his help, they could ask.

"Han?" A youthful voice stated from the entrance. It sounded happy, but at the same time sheepish.

Hearing his name, Han looked up; a wide grin immediately spread over his face. "Hey Luke, how are you?"

"Good, how are you?" The young man approached.

"I was bored as hell until you showed up. So what's been going on? You still at the university?" Relief at seeing the kid could not be more apparent for Han. Even if these were mundane questions he would never bother asking, they were far more interesting than the trash he had been reading.

"Yeah, I'm still there. Still studying agriculture," the blond chuckled. "I just got off of class."

"How is your aunt and uncle doing? I haven't seen them since- since I was still in high school," Han recalled.

"They're doing good. They ask about you a lot," Luke smiled.

"Well, tell them I said hello and that I'll stop by the ranch one of these days."

"I will," Luke assured. "I'm sure they'd love to have you over."

"So what will it be?" The older man leaned over on the counter.

"Oh, just the gas. It's pump 7." Luke pulled out his wallet, taking out a couple of dollars.

"That's it? No Coke? Or what about 'UFO hits wind turbine in Texas?'" Han turned the magazine over, reading the headline. "Aren't you into that sort of stuff?"

Luke laughed. "Yeah, but even that seems a little far fetched. Well, I'll see you later, Han. I've got to get back to the ranch before Uncle Owen starts to worry."

The chime sounded again as the boy walked off towards the pumps where his truck was parked. Glancing at the clock hanging behind him, Han shoulders slumped down as he realized that he still had another three hours before his shift was over. Tossing the magazine to the side, the man rested his head against his hand; his other hand tapping the counter anxiously.

This job really would be the death of him.

* * *

Even though it was only May, the desert was scorching during the late afternoon. The sun had only begun to set, but still burned those unlucky enough exposed to its heat. Han was one of those unfortunate souls.

Sweat dripped down the man's neck, soaking the back of his muscle shirt. He could feel the fabric sticking to his skin and his brown hair clinging to his forehead.

"Just for that, I'm charging you more, Qi'ra," He said to himself while leaning over the hood.

Wiping his brow with a rag, Han looked to the side and saw Chewie watching from a window. He was panting despite being inside the cool, refreshing house.

"I should make you come out here with me, fuzzball," He grumbled. "Give you something to pant about."

After taking a long, gulp of water, Han went back to the car and continued tinkering with the engine. Eventually, the heat subsided as night fell and brought the coolness that came with it. No longer was Han covered in sweat, but in the fresh, twilight breeze that wafted into the garage. He took in a breath of the crisp air, closing the pink hood of the Mercedes.

"Finally." He cracked his neck from side to side. "Thought I'd never finish."

Beginning to put away his tools, he failed to notice the light above him start to flicker. At first, it was every five seconds. But then it increased to every other second, and even Han could no longer ignore it.

"Don't tell me this is broken too..." Han sighed, staring up at the light bulb.

He had just packed up the toolbox when the walls of the garage started to shake furiously, threatening to collapse around him.

"What the-?!" He shouted, seeing everything fall from their shelves and onto the concrete.

"Chewie!" Han ran out of the garage, hearing his dog barking from the house. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

He nearly missed it, being so focused on keeping his balance. It shot across the night sky, descending closer to the ground.

Han's jaw dropped at the sight, unable to comprehend what he just witnessed. Yet, he continued watching as it drew nearer and nearer until he heard the crash from miles away.

He wasn't sure how long he had been frozen there on the driveway. Maybe minutes, maybe hours. The world had stopped shaking and the light bulb from the garage was no longer flickering.

But Chewie continued barking madly, snapping Han out of his trance. Reminded of his friend, the man raced back inside to find Chewie waiting for him. Upon seeing his human, the dog bounded forward and tackled the man.

"It's okay, Chewie," Han reassured as he was greeted with eager licks. "I'm okay!"

Once the dog was sure his human was safe, he allowed Han to climb to his feet and clean himself off of saliva.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Han asked with a glint in his eye. "Or are you too chicken?"

Chewie gave a bark of encouragement.

Han whipped out his keys. "Alright, then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

The drive was not as far as Han imagined. It was the drive through the unpaved desert in the dark that proved to be more of a challenge.

"I hope this is the right way," He said, squinting over the dashboard. Next to him in the passenger's seat, Chewie cast him a worried look.

It seemed like the desert stretched on for eternity, never ending and forever elusive. Even Han was beginning to consider turning back, growing discouraged that nothing was actually out here.

"Alright, Chewie. I can see your eyes. I know you want to turn back." Han turned to the side. "Looks like this is nothing but a wild goose chase."

Chewie huffed in agreement.

Suddenly, from out in the distance, flashing lights appeared in a cloud of smoke and dust. Han raised his hand over his face, blinded by the intensity of the lights.

The truck abruptly came to a stop and shut off as if it had just died. The man tried starting it, but nothing happened. It remained lifeless.

"Wait here," Han ordered, slowly getting out of the truck. Chewie whined, jumping out and following his human.

"Chewie," Han frowned, pointing back at the truck. But the dog did not leave. "Fine. Then stay close to me."

The smell of burnt metal greeted the pair. It was a strange scent and would have been unrecognizable if Han hadn't smelt it before. Even Chewie sniffed the air several times, trying to grow accustomed to the scent.

Both man and dog took cautious steps as they walked; their feet sinking into the sand silently.

The pit in Han's stomach was growing deeper, but he was not going to turn back now. Not when he could hear beeping coming just a few feet away, right over the dune.

But before they could climb it, a figure emerged on top. Whether it was a man or woman was indistinguishable; it was only a black silhouette towering over them.

Chewie let out a low growl at the figure, baring his canines and preparing to charge.

"Chewie, no!" Han warned, shielding the dog with his hand.

The figure looked down at them. Han knew this because its eyes begun glowing a bright green. But they were not a regular green, nothing like Han had ever seen. It was almost as if the iris had been replaced with a swirl of twinkles and he was staring into a galaxy.

"Chewie... I've got a bad feeling about this," He remarked just as the figure ignited a green blade with a hum.

* * *

A/N: *Hasn't seen Solo, but still includes a character from there* ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Also, I had to make Leia alien somehow. You know, besides just coming from space.


	3. III

As the figure began to descend down the dune, Chewie only grew more frenzied, forcing Han to grab him by his collar.

"Chewie, calm down!" He ordered, struggling to hold the massive dog.

The figure came to a halt a few feet away from them, putting away its humming blade. "I sense you are confused and frightened, but mean no harm."

Hearing a woman's voice was not what he expected, but that proved to be least strange thing about the figure. Now that she was in clear of him, he could make out her unusual appearance. Her hair was wrapped in two, large buns at both sides of her head. She wore a white gown that flowed in the breeze, revealing a slit at her right leg.

However, Han's eyes were immediately drawn to her normal, brown eyes. Weren't they just glowing a few seconds ago?

"Okay, what is going on? What are you doing out here?" Han demanded over the dog's continuous growling and barking.

The woman straightened up, narrowing her eyes. "Can you please control your beast?"

Han scoffed. "Beast? Look, lady, I don't know who you think you are, but my dog is not a beast."

"I am Leia Naberrie Organa. Daughter of Padme Naberrie of Naboo and Bail Organa of Alderaan," She answered. "And that creature is a beast. One I wish you could control."

Han dropped to his knees, petting Chewie's fur in order to soothe him. "Yeah, sure. I think you must have hit your head pretty hard to spew all that mumbo jumbo." He pointed to the dried blood and bruises on her face.

She touched her temple, feeling the tender skin. "Yes, my ship did crash into the ground pretty rough, which is all the more why I need your help."

Han raised his eyebrow. "My help? I'm sure NASA will be here any second to retrieve their property."

"What is 'NASA?'" Leia frowned.

Han sighed, rising to his feet. "You know what? I'm just going to call the cops."

He started to walk away, tugging at Chewie's collar so he could follow. However, he had only taken a few steps when he suddenly couldn't take any more. Han strained forward, trying desperately to move his feet; to move anything.

It was as if something was holding him in place.

"I didn't want to do that, but you left me no choice." Leia's hand was raised towards Han, wavering slightly in the air. "You cannot just walk away."

"Just what the hell are you doing?!" Han's eyes shifted around wildly, struggling to break free of her invisible hold. "I can't help you! That's what the police are for!"

"The authorities will be of no use," Leia stated. "I am unfamiliar with this planet, hence why I need you to be my guide."

"The only help you need is from a psych ward!" He shouted as Chewie begun barking once more.

Leia glared back. "Earthling, I can make you help me if you resist. So you will either agree or I will use the Force."

Han opened his mouth to retort, but the memory of that green blade prevented him from speaking. Is that what she meant by force? Whatever that weapon was, it certainly didn't look harmless. Or sound painless, for that matter.

But that weapon only raised more questions in his mind. Where had it come from? Who developed it? If this woman was really of some importance, like an astronaut or government official, then her high-tech blade would make sense.

It was as if a light bulb went off in his head. If she was some sort of top dog, then perhaps he should help her...

"Alright," He sighed. "If I act as your tour guide, then what's in it for me?"

The woman blinked, dropping her hand. "Well, what do you want? I hardly have anything of value on me. But if I prove successful in my mission, then you will be rewarded with riches you could never imagine. Riches not found on Earth."

A mischievous grin spread across his face upon hearing about these riches. But before he could inquire more about them, his legs started moving freely again. They took a couple of steps; the ones they were originally meant to take.

The grip on him had suddenly vanished.

"What did you do to me just now?"

"I held you in place with the Force," She answered nonchalantly. "I'm guessing you Earthlings are not Force-sensitive."

Han rolled his eyes, beginning to walk back to the truck. "Okay, enough with the make-believe. Quit talking like you're from space."

"But I am from space," Leia protested, following behind the man but not so close to avoid Chewie. "Don't tell me you're so arrogant to believe that Earth is the only place with life on it?"

"It's not about believing. It's about knowing," He explained, rotating his arm.

"Then how do you explain what I did to you?" She demanded, stomping through the sand.

"With some sort of hidden stun gun?" He offered with a shrug.

"It was no stun gun." Leia shook her head. "You Earthlings really are full of yourselves, ignorant of the possibilities before you."

Han ignored her, focusing on trying to find his way back to the truck. The woman spotted it first and she made it known.

"Is that your vehicle?" She gasped, stopping in her tracks. "Is this really what Earthlings drive?"

"Sorry, if I would have known you were coming, I would have brought the flying car," Han jeered.

"This is absolutely primitive!" Leia went to the passenger's side, examining the metal and paint. Chewie came up behind her, expecting to jump inside alongside his human.

"No, go away," She shooed at him. "Earthling, your beast will not leave me alone."

"Let's get one thing straight," Han began with a sneer. "His name is Chewie, not beast. And my name is Han, not Earthling."

"Alright, _Han_." She emphasized. "Tell him to go to the back."

"Chewie, sit in the bed." He pointed to the flatbed, which the dog obeyed. "Good boy."

From the passenger's seat, Leia could only watch as Han climbed inside and started up the truck. She was not so subtly giving him a sidelong glance filled with disapproval, which Han took notice of.

"What now?" He pressed on the gas, turning the truck around and sending dirt and dust into the air.

"Nothing, it's just that I never thought Earth was so behind in technology," She muttered, crossing her arms.

Han groaned, already regretting his decision to help the woman. If she really was an alien, then he hoped the men in black would be at his doorstep when he got home.

* * *

Luckily for Han, the woman did not continue her griping with Earth and its people. She remained quiet, taking in the night scenery from the window. Her hands were clasped together in her lap, unusually still. He swore that at one moment he saw a tear roll down her cheek. But when glanced at her again, it was gone.

"We're here," Han said as he pulled into the driveway. He removed the key and opened the door, not bothering to wait up for Leia. After unlocking the front door, he held it wide open for her and Chewie.

Standing in the living room, Leia looked around from side to side, taking in the humble abode. Han prepared himself for another scathing remark, but instead found only curious silence. Either the woman had finally learned some manners or she was too tired to speak.

Now that the light shone over her, Han saw the purple bruises had disappeared. The only trace of any injuries was the brownish blood crusted over her skin.

"I think you should clean up," He suggested. "I don't have any clothes for you, so you're going to have to use what you're wearing."

"That's fine," She sighed, shutting her eyes. "Where is the shower?"

"Down the hall, to your left."

Leia nodded, following his directions. Once the door was shut and he knew she was out of ear shot, Han collapsed on the couch beside his dog.

"My God, this woman!" He looked at Chewie, who was wagging his tail.

"Han!" Leia shouted through the door. "Han!"

"Oh great, what now?" He demanded, storming up to the closed door. "What is it?"

The door immediately flew back and Han was pulled inside. Scrambling to keep his balance and trying to make sense of what just happened, the man found himself face-to-face with a vexed Leia. She was still in her white gown, but her buns were now undone and her loose hair fell below her shoulders.

"How do you work this thing?" She gestured to the shower handle.

"Uh, you lift the handle and turn it." Han raised his eyebrow.

Leia huffed. "Where is the thermostat that sets the temperature? Or the button that lets me choose the water flow?"

"Seriously?" He started to back up, shaking his head. "I told you what to do. You figure it out."

"I'm guessing Earth doesn't have droid attendants either," She added.

"No, so you're going to have to dry yourself. Don't even think about dragging me in here again," Han warned, closing the door behind him.

By the time Leia reemerged from the bathroom in a mist of vapor, Han had microwaved and set out a few slices of pizza for the two of them. Following the scent into the kitchen, Leia took her seat by the small dining table and reached for a slice.

"I hope you like pizza because that's all I have." Han eyed the towel wrapped on her head.

"I have never had it before," Leia stated, causing the man to nearly choke on his own slice.

"You've never had pizza? Then you must really be from outer space."

Leia took a hesitant bite of the food, chewing it slowly. "Is this really what you Earthlings eat?"

"You're telling me you prefer that frozen-dried food astronauts eat?" Han exclaimed.

"That is not what we eat!" Leia pushed her plate away. "My poor brother, having to eat this junk for all this life-"

"Wait. Brother?" Han rose from his chair; the legs scraping against the tile. "Is that what your whole secret mission is about?"

"Yes." She lowered her head. "I must find him before- before someone else does."

"Well, that simplifies things! What's his name?"

Leia bit her lip, averting her gaze. "I don't know."

"You don't know your own brother's name." Han hit his face with his palm. "How do you not know your own brother's name?!"

It was Leia's turn to rise up from her seat, nearly knocking the chair over. "We were separated at birth! I just barely found out of his existence!"

"Okay, so do you know what he looks like? Do you have a picture of him?" Han rested his hands on the wooden surface of the table, waiting for the woman's answer.

"No," She murmured. "And I don't know what he looks like. We are twins, but I don't know if we are identical."

Han was sure a vein was about to burst; he could feel it bulging from his temple. Trying to remain calm, he took in a deep breath of air. "So how are we going to find him then?"

A gleam twinkled in Leia's eye as a smile crossed her lips. "When he is near, I'll know."

Already exhausted with the night's events and sure a headache was coming on, Han decided not to argue with her any further. He knew if he did, they would just end up getting into a fight. And from the looks of the woman, it would not be a verbal one. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

He led her to the end of the hall, entering the last door on the right. Flicking on a light, he was instantly transported to the days of his youth. Plastered on the walls were posters of different types of military planes. From jets to war-birds, images of these aircraft decorated the white walls. But there was one wall that did not contain a plane; the wall behind the bed. Instead, the logo of the U.S. Air Force was painted onto it.

Han guessed his expression was tinged with nostalgia as Leia asked, "Was this your room?"

"Yeah." He turned away from her, opening the closet and pulling out a blanket. "Here."

Leia took the blanket from him; her eyes never leaving the model plane hanging above them. Before she could say anything more, Han left the room in a hurry and did not stop until he was in the master bedroom.

His parents' room.

Chewie was already waiting for him in the bed, curled up in a ball of fur. Han didn't even attempt to change out of his clothes, throwing himself on the bed with dirt and all. Once his head hit the pillow, he lost all sense of consciousness and slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	4. IV

Han could feel the drop before his body hit the carpet. Gravity pulling him downwards, his muscles tensing up, his mind knowing the sensation of free falling.

The ground hit him sooner than expected- in just a few seconds- jolting him awake instantly. He grunted, pulling himself up with one arm on the bed. From atop it, Chewie looked down at him with curious eyes.

"I apologize for having to do that." Leia came around the other side of the bed. "But you wouldn't wake up no matter what I tried."

"So you just decided to push me off the bed?" Han accused.

"As I said, you left me no other choice. I tried calling your name, even shouting it. I tried shaking you, but you remained asleep. I had to use the Force," She explained.

Han shook his head, waving her off. "You better have a good reason for waking me up like that."

Leia nodded. "There is a woman outside calling for you. She seems upset."

He didn't even have to ask; he knew immediately who the woman was. Of course, she would show up at possibly the worst moment.

"Qi'ra," He sighed, marching off towards the front door. Sure enough, there she was, standing on the porch and peering through the window.

"Stay inside," Han ordered, glancing back at Leia, who had followed him. She looked just as intrigued as the dog beside her.

Pulling the door back, he quickly stepped outside to greet Qi'ra, closing the door just a little too hard behind him.

"Han! Do you know how long I have been waiting out here for you?!" She demanded. "Almost an hour!"

"Okay, let's not overexaggerate here." Han tried calming her as he led her to the garage.

"I told you I was coming," She reminded, pointing her finger at him. "Is the car ready?"

"Yeah, here it is." With an over-the-top gesture and a fake grin, he pointed her to Mercedes parked in the garage.

Qi'ra's eyes brightened at the sight. "Oh, I must start it up!"

Han handed her the keys without a word, letting her test it out. She hopped into the driver's seat, igniting the engine with a grin.

"That'll be two hundred." Han came up to her, sensing that she was pleased with his work.

Before she could pull out her wallet, Qi'ra's head turned towards the woman who had just entered. She was wandering around the shed, glancing at the various tools and shelves.

"Han," Qi'ra started to say. "Who is this?"

"This is Le-"

"Leia Naberrie Organa," She interrupted, stepping forward to the car. "Daughter of Padme Naberrie of Naboo and Bail Organa of Alderaan."

By the time she finished listing her titles, Han's hand was already covering his face. Even Qi'ra seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Al-Alderaan?" She repeated, scrunching her face. "Is that somewhere in Africa?"

"No," Leia answered. Meanwhile, Han shook his head, knowing exactly where this was going. "Alderaan is- was the planet I was from."

Qi'ra looked at Han, who had been looking at her this entire time. He was leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed, taking in the scene with amusement.

"Ah." Qi'ra pursed her lips. "I don't know what you mean."

"You and me both," He piped up. "Leia believes she's from outer space."

"You mean like an- an alien?" Qi'ra's eyes examined the other woman from head to toe. "Well, she certainly has the look."

Leia narrowed her eyes at the pair. "I take it you mean my hairstyle and attire. I'll have you know they are part of Alderaan's long history and tradition. For those belonging to the noble houses, they are important and customary."

Han began to roll his eyes, but Qi'ra just looked even more confused. "You mean you are like royalty?"

"Yes..." Leia hesitated. "And no. It is complicated. My mother came from a royal bloodline-"

Han couldn't contain his grin anymore; it was all just too ridiculous. First, this woman claimed to be from space. And now, she was claiming to be some sort of alien princess?

It was too much.

"At the rate you're going, the next thing you'll be telling us is that you're responsible for Roswell!" He roared with laughter.

"I know you don't believe me," Leia sighed. "You have made that clear enough."

"How can you expect me to?" He scoffed, moving off of the wall. "Qi'ra, I'm not going to let you listen to this anymore. Get out of here while you still can."

"Yeah, I have to go." She took out her wallet, handing over the cash.

Qi'ra smiled up at the man, thanking him. She turned to Leia; her smile becoming stretched. "Um, it was nice meeting you."

"You too," Leia said, clasping her hands together.

"I'll see you later." Han leaned over the car door. "Tell me if the car gives you any more problems."

"Of course." Qi'ra brushed a strand of hair from her face. "You know you're the only one I trust."

The woman had barely driven off when Han heard chuckling from behind him. He turned around to find it was now Leia who was laughing at him.

"What?" He walked past her.

"Oh, nothing." She smirked, continuing to gaze at him. "But that woman was clearly jealous."

"Qi'ra?" Han had to make sure he heard correctly. "Of what?"

"That I am here."

Han clapped his hands together, doubling over in laughter. "You are just completely full of yourself, aren't you?"

Leia shrugged. "That may be true, but I could sense she disliked me being here with you. She seemed... catty."

"You're telling me women aren't alike all over?" Han retorted, which immediately earned him Leia's ire.

"I will not tolerate remarks about women like that," she warned.

He exhaled loudly at her hypocrisy. "But you can insult 'Earthlings.' Got it."

"Anyways, Qi'ra is like my sister. I doubt she sees me the way you're thinking." He started to walk out of the shed, preparing to close and lock it.

Leia caught up to him, emerging out of the shed. "Well, if there is one thing I have learned from you wasting time flirting is that you can fix things."

"Yeah?" Han replied, pulling down the door. "And?"

"I need you to repair my ship."

She couldn't be serious. There was no way she could think he could fix a ship, no matter how delusional she was.

"I can sense your doubts. But this is not an option. You must do it," Leia insisted, much to Han's growing irritation.

"I can't do it." He scowled at her, but quickly backtracked when he saw her face. "At least not alone. I'm not an engineer."

Leia's eyebrows instantly went up. "But you know someone who is?"

He nodded sullenly, folding his arms. "Yeah, unfortunately."

* * *

Leia picked up the sunglasses, studying them closely. "These are interesting. What are they for?"

"They're to protect your eyes from the sun," Han answered as he drove towards the university.

"Hm." She put them on, admiring the way they looked on her in the mirror. "We don't have these where I'm from. Only goggles or helmets."

Han just turned up the radio in response, hoping she'd take a hint.

"These buildings... they are so hideous," she remarked. "So bland and uncreative. I understand that Earth is isolated, but I never thought it could be considered a backwoods planet."

Of course, this woman would not take a hint. He would have to literally carve it into his forehead for her to understand.

Was it too late to break his promise? Or would he have to veer off the road and crash in order to get out of this arrangement?

"I hope your friend is a lot more respectful than you," Leia stated, noting Han's cold response.

"No, he is just a lot more gullible."

"Well, if he is an engineer at the university then he must be smarter than you think," she grinned.

"Studying engineering, maybe I didn't make that clear enough." He reached her the sunglasses. "Give me those! You look silly."

Leia started to recoil in her seat, away from his reach, when she suddenly leaned forward over the dashboard. She took off the glasses, placing them above her head. "Is this the university?"

He slowly drew his arm back, coming back empty-handed. "Yeah."

"They all look so- so carefree."

Her sentimental tone made Han take his eyes off the road and glance at her. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Her once serious gaze had softened as if overcome with the most beautiful sight.

She honestly looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Han asked as he drove into the parking lot.

"The universities in my galaxy are dedicated to serving the Empire. As are the students. There is no time for lounging around, talking and laughing. Just the thought of that would get you expelled, if not killed." Leia's usual stare had returned.

"Are you sure you're just not from the Soviet Union?" Han asked, realizing he might have a KGB agent on his hands.

Suddenly, the whole alien princess thing didn't seem so bad.

"Why am I even telling you this? You don't care," she sighed to herself.

"Nope, but I'm sure he will be fascinated by this. C'mon, his dorm is this way." Han parked the truck, climbing out. As Leia unbuckled her seat belt, Chewie, who had been in the back, jumped out and ran after his human.

It did not take a genius to figure out they were attracting attention while walking across the campus. And Han knew it wasn't because of him or his dog.

Okay, maybe it was because of Chewie but he doubted it.

"We should have gotten you some new clothes first," Han observed the many stares coming their way. "And maybe a new hairdo."

"Why?" She glanced at him from behind her sunglasses.

"Because you look like you just came out of a sci-fi convention!" He tried to ignore the people pausing to look at them, but it was kinda hard to do when practically everyone was stopping. "Let's go to the mall."

"No, we are already here. And I am not wasting more time because of you." The woman sped up, leaving Han behind.

"Hey!" Han ran after her with Chewie alongside him. "You're going to pass the dorm!"

When he caught up to her right outside of the building, he instructed her to let him go in first.

"I'll call you in when I'm ready. But just wait right outside while I explain. Okay?"

She crossed her arms and nodded. "Alright."

Han held open the door, letting the woman and the dog enter. They made their way up the stairs to the room silently; Han being too consumed with his thoughts.

Who was this woman really?

Because as crazy as she sounded, she wasn't a complete liar. The ship was evidence of that much.

But there was no way she could be an alien. She looked too... normal. Even if Han believed in life outside of Earth, he imagined it to be a lot more freakish and inhuman.

He had to remind himself of the potential reward he would receive so he wouldn't turn back.

_Just think of the reward, _he told himself. _This will soon be over and you will be rich._

Reaching the dorm room, Han knocked on the door and called out to his friend. "Hey, Lando? You here?"

The door slowly opened and a face peered from behind. "Solo? What are you doing here?"

"I-uh, I have a problem and I need your help." Han scratched the back of his neck.

Lando's mouth turned upwards into a grin. "You need my help? I never thought the day would come when I'd hear you say that."

The man stepped aside, letting Han and Chewie enter the cramped space. "This problem must be quite serious if you're here."

"Yeah," Han answered, noting how nothing had changed. The room was as organized and as clean as ever. "I met this woman."

Lando chuckled, taking a seat in his swivel chair. "So you're here for _that_ sort of advice."

"No," Han said sharply. "I mean, this woman claims she's from space and is on a mission to find her brother. The thing is, I saw her ship. It crashed near my house."

"But you don't believe her?" Lando raised an eyebrow, leaning back in the chair.

"Of course not. She's probably just some astronaut with amnesia who crashed her ship during a training exercise." Han folded his arms, looking at an illustrated poster of an astronaut repelling over a red crevice. Below the astronaut, the text said 'MARS EXPLORERS WANTED' in yellow.

"But I know you would," He continued. "She said if I help her I would be rewarded. I'll split it with you if you help fix the ship."

"Is she here right now?" Lando asked, petting Chewie.

"Yeah. Leia! You can come in here now," Han announced.

With hands clasped in front of her and her head held high, Leia stepped forward into the already overcrowded room. Han could tell Lando was immediately smitten with her as he instantly sat up straighter.

"Han, you didn't tell me she was so beautiful," He said, never taking his eyes off Leia. Han could only roll his at this lame attempt at a compliment.

Leia bowed her head. "Thank you, sir."

"Anywaaaays," Han interrupted. "Since I know you study astrology-"

"Astronomy," Lando corrected.

"Same thing," Han mocked. "Can you help her or not?"

Lando rose from his chair, approaching the woman. "Of course. But I would like to hear your story from your own lips."

Han struggled to suppress his groan, resorting to rolling his eyes again instead. Lando was not nearly as smooth as he thought he was. He was just coming off as a big ham.

"I had been listening in and what Han said is true. I am not from this planet, not even this galaxy. I traveled far to get here in order to find my brother. I don't know where he is or who he is, but I know he's here in this town. My ship had his coordinates programmed into it. But upon entering the atmosphere, my ship came into hot and fast. There was nothing I could do, but let it impact," She explained.

"Why do you need to find him?" Han could hear the sympathy laced in Lando's question, and he was actually surprised how easily he bought this story.

"It's a long story, but you deserve to know if you're going to help me. My galaxy is ruled by the Galactic Empire, a government so cruel and corrupt that it only came into existence through a coup," Leia described; her voice calm but severe.

"The Apprentice, or second-in-command, recently destroyed my planet, my mentor, and my father because he found out... I was Force-sensitive. And those who are Force-sensitive must work for the Empire. Their power has to be known to the Emperor himself, but my abilities were kept hidden."

"My brother, who I never knew, might also be Force-sensitive. And I have to reach him before the Empire does," She concluded with a sigh.

"You keep going on about the Force, but what does that even mean?" Han asked.

Leia looked up at him; her eyes taking on a devious gleam. "I'll show you."

She pointed her hand towards Lando's desk, staring intently at a flying saucer model atop it. It started to hover above the desk and then above Lando, spinning around as it if were actually a UFO. Both men watched with dropped jaws as it flew around the room before Leia caught it in her hand. Even Chewie seemed startled by what he had just witnessed.

Lando exchanged a glance with Han. "Yeah, dude. She's for real."

"That- That could have been some sort of magic trick!" He tried to argue. "Like with a wire!"

Leia smirked, placing the model back on the desk. "I hope you are not as ignorant as your friend, Lando."

"No. I believe you." He shook his head, taking her by the hand. "I will help you. But I'll have to come after class if that is alright with you."

"That is fine. I greatly appreciate your assistance," She smiled at him, gazing into his eyes. He did the same for what seemed like an eternity to Han.

"Alright." Han stepped in between the two before this turned any cheesier. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah, I'll come by your house later, Solo." Lando broke away from Leia.

"Thank you again." Leia waved as Han pulled her out the door.

"And you accuse me of flirting," He scoffed, walking down the steps alongside Chewie.

"That was not flirting!" Leia snapped from behind. "I was truly grateful for his help."

Han pushed open the building door with his shoulder. "Uh huh. Sure."

Leia marched up to him, turning him around to face her. "You are such a kriffing nerf herder!"

He took a step back, raising his hands in front of him. "What are you-"

"You are so weak-minded and-"

"People are hearing you-"

"I don't care!" She shouted, balling her fists. "I don't care if this whole kriffing planet hears me!"

Han glanced around, seeing the looks he was getting from the crowd students transitioning to class. What had gotten into this woman? "Just calm down, Leia."

_Wrong choice of words, Han. _That only seemed to enrage her more. Her nostrils flared and she opened her mouth to hurl more insults, but then an incredulous look crossed her face. Her eyes widened and a small smile played on her lips.

"He's here," She whispered. "I can feel him."


	5. V

Before Han could even say anything, Leia dashed off into the crowd of students. For a few seconds, he kept track of the buns atop her head moving through the swarm. But when more students joined in, blocking his view, they disappeared altogether.

"Chewie." Han looked down to the dog, gesturing with his head to go find her. Immediately, the dog ran off into the mob, following the woman's scent. The poor students nearly tumbled over as the massive animal pushed through them, eager to find the woman.

"Excuse me. Sorry." Han apologized, several times. Struggling to maneuver through the crowd, he had to bump and push his way through. He could hear Chewie barking fervently in the distance, knowing it by its deep and guttural sound. He followed it, hoping that Leia had been found and that the dog wasn't barking at some squirrel.

Finally out of the throng of students, it didn't take long for Han to come upon what Chewie was barking at. Backed into a corner of a building by a monologuing Leia was-

"Luke?" Han stepped forward, recognizing his sandy blond hair.

"Han?" The younger man peeked above Leia's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Han yanked Leia back from the obviously startled youth. "You can't just go cornering strangers-"

"You two know each other?" Leia interrupted, glaring at the man. "All this time, you've known my brother?"

"Hey, it's not like you gave me a police sketch to go by," Han retorted, returning her glare. "And it doesn't help you two aren't identical."

"Han, you know this woman?" Luke frowned, stepping away from the corner. "Who is she? And why does she keep saying I'm her brother? I've never met her before in my life."

"Because I am. We were separated at birth," Leia said, beginning to approach him. However, Luke drew back into the corner, eyeing her skeptically as he did so.

"You're scaring him," Han scolded. "Luke, this woman claims to be from space. Even more ridiculous is that she somehow knows you're related."

"It is not ridiculous!" She fumed, turning back to Han. "And if you don't mind, I can explain _my own _story. Thank you very much."

Turning her attention to Luke, Leia continued, albeit more gently. "Luke, who do you live with? Do you have any family?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I live with my aunt and uncle."

"What are their names?"

"Uh, Beru and Owen..." Luke trailed off, glancing between her and Han.

"What is your last name?" Leia asked.

"Is he going to need an attorney with all these questions?" Han folded his arms.

Leia ignored him, continuing to focus on her brother instead. "Just answer the question. It's very important."

"It's Skywalker." He paused, bringing his finger up to his chin. "But my aunt and uncle's last name is Lars."

A weary sigh instantly left Leia's lips when she heard the surname. "Then it's true. All of it."

"I don't understand. What is going on?" Luke demanded. Han could tell he had grown impatient with this whole interrogation and frankly, he had too.

Leia recollected herself, pressing her mouth into a firm line. "As I have said, we are brother and sister. But at birth, we were separated for our safety. I was raised on the planet Alderaan while you were raised here, on Earth."

Luke's eyes grew wider with each passing sentence and he pressed himself further into the corner until he no longer could. "I-I don't believe you."

"Do you know which side of the family your aunt or uncle is related to?"

"M-My dad's side," He stammered.

"Do you know anything about your father?" The sudden rise in Leia's voice disturbed Han, and he wasn't even the one being grilled. He could only imagine how the boy felt.

"No. They never told me anything," Luke whispered. "They made sure of that."

"Do you know anything about your mother?" Leia's eyes narrowed.

"No," He answered. Han found that his friend was now staring at him for some reason.

"Your uncle and aunt have done well. Keeping your past and identity a secret while integrating as Earthlings," She acknowledged, bringing her hand to the belt around her waist. "But now, you must know-"

Leia didn't have the chance to finish as Luke suddenly darted out of the corner and past the pair. He didn't get very far though, only making it a few feet before he abruptly stopped in mid-run.

"Hey!" He shouted, trying to turn his head to no avail. "What- What is this?!"

"The Force." Leia kept her hand outstretched. "Which I can sense you're strong in."

"Oh, not this again," Han groaned.

"If you don't believe what I have said, talk to your aunt and uncle. I'm sure they'll confirm my story." She dropped her hand, releasing him from her invisible hold.

Luke rubbed his forearm, scowling up at the self-assured woman. "I will. And I'm sure they will deny everything you've said."

Leia lifted her head higher, never breaking her stare from him. "Go ahead. I won't stop you this time."

The younger man slowly started to back away, glancing over his shoulder several times as he left. He was not even a speck in the distance when Leia turned to Han and said:

"Take me to them."

* * *

"You might as well have said, 'take me to your leader,'" Han remarked as they walked to the truck. "At this point, might as well be a cliche."

Leia opened the door, climbing into the passenger's seat impatiently. "Can you shut your mouth for once and just do what you're told?"

Han started up the engine, turning to her with ire in his eyes. "Can you stop being such a-"

He stopped himself, figuring it would be better if he didn't complete that sentence. Who knows how this banshee would react.

"Whatever," he grumbled, driving off the campus.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Han turned up the radio dial and let the music drown it out. But he soon realized that just made things even more uncomfortable as the song was singing about an 'evil woman.'

He quickly shut it off.

Leia folded her arms, looking out through the window. Buildings were becoming scarce and more spread apart the further they drove. The town was giving way to the dry wasteland that was once uninhabited and unsettled.

"He looks nothing like me."

Her voice was so soft that Han nearly missed what she had said. "Well, I would have never guessed you were related either."

She nodded. "I understand why he was sent here and I was kept instead. Vader would have known immediately."

Han cast a quick glance at her. "Is this the person who is looking for him?"

Leia nodded again. "He doesn't know Luke exists. At least, not yet."

"What's so special about Luke? I mean, no offense, but he is just a kid."

The woman chuckled. "No offense taken. Yes, he is a kid. But he is strong in The Force despite his age. And like I said before, the Empire will want him."

"But not only that, he- _we- _were never meant to exist." She finished, holding herself even tighter.

Han blinked at that statement. _What did that even mean?_

It sounded as if she were some sort of failed experiment.

_Oh, God. Please, no. If those were the next words out of her mouth, just send a lightning bolt to strike him._

Thankfully, they were not.

"I don't expect you to understand, but I'll explain when we get there. In fact, how much longer is it to the ranch?"

"We're still miles out. It's a ranch, what do you expect? It's going to be away from the town," He answered, feeling his head begin to ache. She was right. Her story was so complicated that it was hard to make sense of, much less keep track of.

"So do you know his aunt and uncle?" She regarded him with curiosity.

"Yes, they are a very nice, old couple. So unless you want them to have a heart attack, don't corner them," Han warned, pulling onto a dirt road.

"I won't corner them." Leia rolled her eyes. "I know I was... excitable earlier, but that will not happen again."

Han scoffed, watching the speedometer climb up to 80. "Okay, we'll see."

She paused, looking at the fabric of her dress. "How long have you known my brother?"

"Hmm, since high school. I was in a grade above him, but I looked out for him," He recalled.

Leia furrowed her brow together. "Why? Was something wrong?"

"Oh, you know. Just the usual bullies messing with him. But that all stopped when we became friends."

Her brows relaxed. "I'm glad. I would hate for him to have such a difficult life here. As strange as it sounds, I am actually relieved he grew up here."

"Yeah, that is a little strange to say," He admitted.

"I know," She smiled. "But life seems so easy here. He escaped a life filled with injustice and fear."

"But at the same time, I fear he may not be able to handle what is to come. I feel that Earth has weakened him."

"He's not weak," Han muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"I didn't mean-"

"We're here," He cut her off, pointing to the sign above labeled 'Lars Ranch.' As they drove under it, the man turned up the radio, wanting a couple of minutes of peace and normalcy before things went off the rails.

When they pulled up to the ranch, they found Owen and Beru were already waiting for them outside; a serious look on their faces. Beside his aunt and uncle, stood a visibly worried Luke.

Han didn't need The Force, or whatever space magic Leia had, to see the truth in their eyes and realize Luke was wrong.

They weren't going to deny anything.


	6. VI

As soon as Leia got out of the truck, Han saw Owen suck in a breath of air. Even Beru looked pale despite the midday heat. Beside them, Luke glanced between his aunt and uncle, shifting around on his feet.

"Owen?" Leia approached the couple. "Beru?"

"Yes." The man stepped forward. "Luke has told us about you."

"Then you know who I am and why I am here," She stated. "Alderaan has been destroyed."

Owen nodded solemnly. "Then Bail is dead?"

Leia cast her eyes downwards, blinking them several times. "As is Obi-Wan."

"Come inside, I have just finished making lunch," Beru's mouth twitched into a forced smile. "We can discuss everything there."

Good, because if Han was going to have to listen to this, he was not going to do so outside in the desert heat.

Not needing to be told twice, Han and Chewie entered the house after everyone. The crisp air greeted him with a wave of freshness, providing instant relief for the man. He walked into the living room taking a seat between Leia and Luke on the sofa. He noticed the boy was struggling not to look at her, keeping his eyes fixated on his dusty shoes.

Taking in the familiar interior, Han examined the rustic design of the living room. From the kitchen, he could hear Owen and Beru whispering as they moved plates around.

"She looks exactly like her..."

"I know but..."

"We knew this day would come..."

"I know, but we don't know her. What if..."

Leia cleared her throat. "Is everything okay?"

The plates suddenly stopped moving and the couple entered the living room immediately.

"Yes, yes. Everything's fine," Beru assured, handing them their plates.

"Thanks, Beru." Han's stomach growled at the sight of the sandwich. He hadn't realized how hungry he had been until he took the first bite and couldn't stop biting into it.

"Thank you." Leia lifted the sandwich, taking a hesitant bite.

"I'm not hungry." Luke waved the plate away.

"Well, I'll just leave it here in case you get hungry." Beru placed the plate on the coffee table, taking her place beside her husband afterward.

"So I guess what she said is true then?" Luke crossed his arms, looking to his aunt and uncle.

"Yes, but there is still a lot more you don't understand," Owen answered; his usual stern eyes growing gentle for once.

"Like what?" Luke demanded. "That everything's been a lie? I understand that perfectly."

"Luke," Leia spoke after gulping down a bite. "I know this is upsetting and confusing. I went through the same thing not so long ago."

"Oh, really?" He raised an eyebrow. "What could you possibly find out that's so surprising?"

"That I have a twin brother," She retorted before giving a sigh. "That the man who raised me is not my real father."

"Who is our real father?" Luke unfolded his arms; his voice becoming soft.

Leia shut her eyes tightly, only opening them again to stare directly at Owen and Beru. "A man named Darth Vader."

Han snapped his head at the name. He opened his mouth, about to say something to Leia, but she beat him to it.

"I know. I did not tell the whole truth," She admitted, matching Han's stare. "Yes, those who are Force-sensitive must work for the Empire. That part is true. But the real reason Vader is after me- and eventually Luke too- is because we are his children; children he never knew existed."

Luke looked at his aunt and uncle, who nodded sadly at her words. "But- But why? Why did he never know about us? Why am I here? Why were we separated?"

"I think it's best I start at the beginning," Leia stated, rising from her seat. "A long time ago, the Republic was what ruled over the galaxy. It was made up of senators from noble families from different planets and protected by the Jedi Knights. These Knights, who had the power of the Force, were sworn to uphold the Republic. And they did until some believed they should be the ones who rule."

"A coup was staged by these rebel Knights. Those who disagreed and stood by the Republic were killed. The Republic fell and the Galactic Empire was established. The senators were given a choice to either surrender or die. Most of them surrendered, fearing the alternative."

"But as the Empire was created, a prophecy emerged. Where it came from, no one knows. All records of it have been erased or lost. What we do know is what it said, 'only two shall rule. One above and the other beneath. For if one brings forth another, brings forth the return the old.'"

"The Empire feared this prophecy, believing that children born from its emperors meant its destruction. Since their lineage would end with them, they had to take on an Apprentice. When the Master- or Emperor- died, the Apprentice would take over and the same cycle would repeat."

Leia finished, looking expectantly at Luke for his response.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in," He said after a few seconds of silence. "But that still does not answer everything about my- our father. Is he the Emperor or-"

"He is the Apprentice," Leia confirmed.

"But if he only knows you exist, then aren't I safe?" Luke scratched the back of his neck. "Why did you come here then?"

"Yes, you might be safe for a while, but there's no guarantee. If the Emperor found out, he would kill you. I had to come here. You and I are the galaxy's last hope. We are the ones prophesized about." Leia clutched his hand eagerly.

"She is right, Luke," Owen spoke up. "We had to take you away and leave our galaxy for your safety. Even as a baby, you looked like your father. There was no possible way you could have stayed without Vader and the Emperor finding out the truth."

"I still know nothing about my father except he's evil," Luke mumbled, letting go of Leia's hand. "And I look like him."

"Your father was my step-brother," Owen said, coming to his nephew's side. "We were raised as slaves on a desert planet. But then one day, he was taken by the Empire. And I never saw him again."

"Why was he taken?" Luke asked.

"Because he was Force-sensitive. And the Empire takes any child who is to be trained."

"I don't understand. I can't help you. I know nothing about the Force." Luke moved off the couch and away from his sister and uncle.

"No, I can sense it in you. You just need some training, which is what I'm here to do." Leia unclipped a hilt from her belt, placing it in his hand.

Luke pressed a button and it instantly ignited with a loud whizz. He stared at the blue blade in complete awe, breathing in heavily as he listened to the hum.

As everyone looked at the lightsaber in stunned silence until a loud laugh broke it. Han was doubling over in uncontrollable laughter. Even Chewie was staring at him as if he had lost it.

"Okay, where are the cameras?" He said in-between laughs. "You guys can come out now. You all got me good."

"Really, Han?" Leia glared at him. "Can you take anything seriously?"

"Han," Beru began. "I understand this must be a complete shock for you to find out we are all not from here."

Han stopped for a moment, but almost instantly erupted back into laughter. He was laughing so hard he could not even speak coherently.

Ignoring the hysterical man, Luke turned back to his sister and turned off the lightsaber. "I don't know why, but I believe you."

"Really, Luke? Just like that, huh?" Han shook his head in disappointment.

"Yes, Han. I do." He turned to Leia. "It goes against all logic, but something in me tells me I should trust you."

"Then we will begin training right away." Leia smiled.

* * *

Standing on the porch, Han mulled over the day's events so far. First with Lando, then Owen and Beru, now Luke too. It seemed like everyone had jumped aboard the crazy train Leia was conducting.

How did it even come to this?

He cursed himself for playing along with Leia's outlandish tales. He should have put a stop to them sooner. He should have turned her into the police when he had the chance.

"What do you think, Chewie?" He scratched the dog's ears. "You think there's still time to go to the cops?"

"We can hear you, Han!" Luke called from beneath a nearby tree.

"Good! I wanted you to!" He yelled back, watching as Leia attempted to do a handstand. She did so effortlessly, balancing perfectly on both hands and her legs stretched straight up.

"Being skilled in the Force requires physical strength as well," She explained. "Balance is what the Force is all about and that includes balance over your body."

But Han wasn't impressed by this stunt. Instead, he was confused.

"Hey, if you're upside down, then why isn't your dress going up?"

Leia tilted her head, glaring at the man. " You pervert! Is that really all you can think about?!"

Han groaned. "No, it's just I know about something called gravity. Maybe that doesn't exist where you're from."

Luke rose to his feet, wiping the dirt off his pants with his hands. "Let me try."

Leia approved, jumping back onto her feet and going behind him. "Alright."

Han bit his lip, trying to hide his grin as Luke struggled to raise himself upright. The boy's arms were shaking as he held himself and after a few seconds, he fell face-first onto the sand.

"You can't be skipping arm day, Luke!" Han called.

"Oh, shut up, Han." Luke scowled, raising himself off the ground. Chewie immediately went to his side, licking him as if to encourage him.

"Thanks, Chewie. I'll be fine." He patted the dog's head.

"Just ignore him, Luke." Leia rolled her eyes at Han. "Here, I'll hold you up."

Luke gave a sigh, lowering himself back down and pushing himself up. Leia wrapped her arms around his ankles, holding him like she said she would. Luke was no longer shaking, or at least not as much.

"Okay, I'm going to let go now." She released him, taking a step back.

Luke gritted his teeth, wobbling as he continued to hold himself. But after a few seconds of struggling, he managed to keep himself steady and upright.

"You did it!" Leia cheered, observing his form. Even Han couldn't help but smile at the sight, finding himself proud of the boy's success.

Luke let himself fell backward, breathing heavily as he rested. "That was tough."

"But you did it," Leia smiled. "Now let's try it with one hand."

Han and Luke groaned in unison.

"Can I at least take a break first?" Luke panted.

"Sure." Leia sat beside him, taking out her lightsaber.

"I was going to ask you about that. What is that called?" Luke pointed to the weapon.

"A lightsaber." She ignited it, showing it off.

"And they come in different colors?"

"Yes." She turned it off, clipping it back on her belt.

"How do you make one?" Luke continued, pulling out his own lightsaber from beside the tree.

"I'm not sure exactly." Leia frowned, creasing her brows together. "I didn't make these. The green one was my mentor's."

"And mine?"

"Apparently, it was our father's at one point," She muttered. "Before he became Darth Vader."

"Come on. We have rested enough." Leia rose up, brushing her gown off.

Han raised an eyebrow at her sudden change. Everything had been going well between the siblings until Vader was mentioned.

Well, she did say he had destroyed her 'planet' and friends.

"I think I'm going to leave now," Han announced. "C'mon, Chewie. Let's go."

"You're not going to stay?" Luke asked.

"Nah, seeing you fall again wouldn't be as funny." He smirked. "Plus, I have to go see if Lando shows up."

"I expect you two will be working on the ship then." Han knew Leia was more demanding than requesting this of him.

"Sure, sure." Han closed the bed of the truck once Chewie was situated. "See ya' later."

He gave a final wave to the pair before climbing into the truck and driving off.


	7. VII

When Han returned to the house, he found Lando already there waiting for him. He was leaning beside his parked white van, shading himself from the afternoon sun.

"It's about time you got here, man!" Lando folded his arms, watching as Han climbed out. "I nearly melted out here!"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Han was not all that sorry, only feigning his apology to calm the man. "I got caught up in more 'alien' nonsense."

"What happened now?" Lando asked, walking beside Han as they entered the garage shed.

"Leia found her brother, who turns out is Luke of all people. They're twins if you can believe that," Han started to explain as he rummaged for his toolbox. "And something about a space prophecy where Emperors cannot have kids. But their father, who is an Apprentice, had them so that is why they're in danger."

"You really know how to simplify things, Han," Lando remarked. "Where is Leia right now?"

Han scoffed, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"She stayed with Luke at the Lars's ranch. Apparently, he has space magic too and she's training him," He continued, finally finding the toolbox. He tugged it out from among the various junk, carrying it by the handle.

"The ship isn't too far from here." Han gestured for Lando to follow. After he placed the toolbox in the bed of the truck, Chewie went up to the rusted box and sniffed it. Meanwhile, Lando went to the passenger side and waited patiently for Han to climb in.

Han could feel Lando's stare on him as he started the ignition to the truck, knowing what this type of look meant. "Just say it."

"You still don't believe, do you?" His friend studied him with the same intensity he did with one of his engineering problems.

"No," Han said. "But's let say for the sake of the argument, she is an alien. Don't you think it's a little strange she looks exactly like us?"

"Hmm," Lando hummed as he pondered this. "I will admit I imagined aliens to be more-"

"Reptilian?" Han interrupted. "Greener? Shorter?"

"Yes," He laughed. "But that was our mistake, wasn't it? Nothing says they have to look like that expect Hollywood."

"Okay, but also why are you so cool with there being alien life?" Han pointed out; the thought suddenly occurring to him. "Isn't that something that should be earth-shattering? No pun intended, by the way. But maybe even a little frightening?"

"I have always believed in alien life, so this is just confirmation," Lando answered. "We can't be the only life forms out here."

"You're not getting it," Han grumbled, becoming frustrated with his not-so-genius of a friend. "If there are more of her, and apparently there are, what if they are not nice? Because according to her, some of them obviously aren't. And if they're coming here-"

"Ohhhh," Lando realized. "Yeah, I didn't think of that..."

Han couldn't help but smirk, feeling like he had outsmarted the smartest person he knew. "I didn't think so."

He pulled the truck over in the dirt, taking out the key before the wheels could stop moving. He jumped out, landing on a heap of sand and heading straight for the toolbox. He lifted it, its weight pulling his hand down and his fingers tight around the warm handle. It had never felt this heavy before, so why now?

"So where is it?" Lando came up behind him.

"This way." Han walked away, letting his dog and friend run to catch up with him.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Lando said breathlessly from beside the man. "I mean, it's like it's finally hitting me. Us, you and me, being some of the first with tangible proof that alien life exists."

Han nodded mindlessly to Lando's rambling, focusing instead on trying to remember if this had actually been the spot. It had been dark after all. And the desert isn't exactly a landscape with distinctive landmarks.

But as they ascended the dune, he knew this was the spot.

"Han..." Lando paused. "Is that it?"

Han blinked, coming out of his trance and stopping alongside his friend. His vision didn't even have to be focused to see what Lando meant. There was no way you could miss the sight; you'd have to be blind.

The ship was like a massive white whale in a dried up sea of sand. It was long unlike most aircraft he had seen; like it had been stretched out and elongated by a rolling pin. The top of it looked like the head of a hammer. In fact, the whole ship resembled that of a hammer. There was a red stripe decorating the sides; the only color among the vast whiteness.

How this had gotten past satellites and radars, Han had no idea.

Although the ship was covered in dents and scratches, it looked pretty much intact. Nothing that didn't look impossible to fix.

Han's gaze shifted to where the front of the ship, where the hammerhead-like top was. That was where the most damage had been; where the smell of burnt metal came from. The red stripe and white front were blackened and charred, most likely from entry into the atmosphere.

Han was so caught up with the indescribable sight he failed to notice Lando take off towards the ship. It wasn't until he heard Chewie bark that he noticed the man running down the dune, running like he had never run before.

"Lando!" Han called, his feet beginning to slide down the sand. "Wait!"

As Han struggled to keep from rolling down the dune, Chewie left his human and followed Lando into the ship.

"Damn it," Han cursed, barely keeping his balance. "Sure, just me leave then!"

By the time Han got to the ship, Lando was already inside, eagerly tinkering away at the engine. Han didn't have to look far to find him though. Between Chewie's barking and Lando's tampering, Han came upon them pretty easily.

"Look at this, Han!" Lando exclaimed from below. "This tech is similar to our own!"

Han peered down into the pit alongside his dog. The metal floor beneath him creaked with his movements. "Ya' know, that only gives credence to my theory that she isn't from space."

Lando did not reply, stretching his hand out of the pit. "Wrench."

"What?"

"I'm going to need an assistant to hand me my tools," Lando clarified. "So I need the wrench."

"Your tools?" Han snickered, raising an incredulous eyebrow.

"Yes." There was no hint of amusement on Lando's face; he was dead serious.

"Wrench," He repeated, continuing to hold out his hand expectedly.

Han sighed, opening the toolbox and beginning to dig around for the wrench.

* * *

"Again," Leia ordered, pointing her lightsaber hilt at the pile of rocks.

"Leia," Luke complained, spinning around to face her. "I can't keep doing this. I'm tired."

"Again," She insisted, ignoring his whining.

Luke sighed, returning to the form she had taught him. He closed his eyes, lifting his hands in midair and struggling to imagine raising the rocks off the ground.

"Clear your mind of any other thoughts," She instructed, watching her brother intently. "Focus only on your goal."

Luke gritted his teeth, focusing even harder on lifting them. But the more his mind thought of raising the rocks, the more his mind's eye became muddled, allowing frustration to easily overcome him.

He shook his head, opening his eyes to see that the rocks hadn't even moved an inch. "I can't do this, Leia. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Apologizing will do nothing," She snapped. "You need to learn as much as you can before Vader shows up. I need you. I can't face him on my own."

"I understand this is important, but I just can't get it," Luke muttered. "Maybe I'm not Force-sensitive like you think. Maybe you're wrong about me."

"No. You are Force-sensitive. I am not wrong," She protested with a shake of her head. "You're just not trying hard enough. You're not focused. Earth has weakened you just like I suspected."

"What?" He frowned. "How does that even- No, I am trying. I just- It's just not coming to me."

"Well, you can't just give up. That isn't an option, not with someone like Vader or the Empire," Leia retorted, crossing her arms.

"You mention our father a lot, but never our mother." Luke's tone had grown soft, fearing how Leia might take this. "Why is that?"

Leia pursed her lips together, glancing to the ground as she answered. "I-I don't remember her. She died when I- _we_ were born."

Luke's eyes filled with curiosity, but also a sadness that seemed to color them a deeper shade of blue. He had hoped she would tell him their mother was still alive, that she was somewhere out there in the deep recesses of space.

"I can feel your sadness coming off you like waves," Leia acknowledged with a smile. "I feel the same way too sometimes when I think about her."

"Do you know anything about her?" Luke asked, seating himself on the sand.

"What I learned about her came from official documents and the Holonet. Bail and Obi-Wan were vague about her. In fact, they told me more about Vader than they did about her." She sat across from him, folding her legs under her body. "She came from the planet Naboo, which is similar to Earth. Her family was one of the noble families I mentioned."

"I saw pictures of her. She was beautiful. I know Bail loved her even if their marriage was an arranged one." A hazy look had come across Leia's eyes as she spoke, which Luke did not fail to notice.

"Marriages are still arranged where you're from?"

Leia nodded. "Yes. Since she was the younger daughter, she was promised to the son of Alderaan's viceroy. Even I am promised to the viceroy of Coruscant, which is more important than ever if a war breaks out."

Luke considered her words for a moment. "You mentioned our mother was the younger daughter. Does that mean we have an aunt?"

Leia nodded again. "Yes, she is the viceroy of Naboo now. Yet another planet who could support us." She abruptly paused; that same misty look returning. "I do not even know her."

Luke gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, that's good to know we are not completely alone out there."

Leia swallowed, rising back to her feet. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

"So you don't know how our mother met our father? How they were even together if that prophecy banned it?" Luke did not bother getting up, choosing to remain seated.

"I don't even want to think about it," She scowled. "How she could even be with a monster like that... It disgusts me."

"Sometimes I think it must have been against her will because that is the only possible way." Leia turned away from her brother at this suggestion, reigniting her lightsaber. "I think I've answered your questions. Let's try this again."

Luke slowly rose back up, not wanting to attempt this for what was now probably the tenth time. Once again, he shut his eyes and extended his arms. However, this time he imagined clearly the jagged rocks rising in the air. He kept this image in his mind for what seemed like an eternity, picturing it more and more vividly as each second passed.

"Luke! Open your eyes!" Leia exclaimed. "Look!"

He immediately opened them, gasping when he saw what Leia was so excited about. The rocks were levitating in the air just as he pictured!

"I-I did that?" He looked to his sister, who only nodded eagerly. "Oh my gosh! I did that! I'm doing that!"

Leia flashed him a toothy grin. "Yes, I knew you could. Now try moving the rocks to around and lowering them."

With a bit of hesitation, Luke moved his arms to the side to which the rocks followed his movement. Bringing his hands down slowly, he lowered the rocks back onto the dirt.

"I-I don't know what happened!" He started to explain, looking at his hands in shock. "I just suddenly started seeing the rocks more clearly and-"

"It's because you were focused. When frustration and confusion creep in, you lose touch with the Force," Leia smiled. "I always knew you could do it, but I'm still proud of you."

Luke returned her smile. "Thank you. Even if you were a little tough, you still did help me."

"A little tough?" She mocked, cocking her eyebrow. "You would have never survived Obi-Wan's training then."

Luke began to laugh, which soon infected Leia and she couldn't help but join in. It wasn't the training that bonded Luke with her or even the stories she told him. No, it was this moment of laughter shared between them; this moment where Luke actually saw Leia as his sister.

Leia's laughter came to a stop. Her face turned back to her usual one of sternness and seriousness.

"Now, again," She commanded.


	8. VIII

Absorbed in the music playing through his earbuds, Han restocked the shelves with soda, bobbing his head along to the beat. Although he was listening to the tune, and even mouthing some of the lyrics, his mind remained elsewhere.

In less than 24 hours, he and Leia went to visit Lando, Leia found her brother who turned out to be Luke, Leia met Owen and Beru, Han found out more about Leia's mission, Leia trained Luke, and Han and Lando started repairing the ship.

And now here he was back in the convenient store, restocking. What a way to close out such an eventful day.

Han sighed, shutting the refrigerator door. He knew his life was pretty boring, but he hadn't realized just how bad it was until this moment.

_Until Leia showed up._

His mind lingered on the name, thinking about what she was doing right now. Had she finished training Luke? From what he knew of her, she would train him until the sun rose the next morning.

Was she getting ready for bed then? It was close to eleven and even Han was beginning to feel the fatigue hit him. He'd probably need three cups of coffee just to get through his shift, maybe just through the hour. Today had been exhausting.

Han paused at the thought, stopping the cart filled with candy and chips midway through the aisle. If she was preparing to go to sleep, then did that mean she was back at the house? Was she looking for him, expecting him to be there?

Just as Han began to reach for a bag of Lay's, the door chime rang from the front.

"Han? You here?" A male voice called out.

"Yeah, over here!" Han answered back, continuing to stock the shelf.

Luke appeared from the side with what Han thought was the biggest smile he'd ever seen. "We stopped by the house earlier, but you weren't there. So I figured you would be here and it turns out I was right!"

"I'm surprised you didn't say you used the Force to locate me," he retorted. How Luke looked so fresh and energetic, Han had no idea.

"Why is it so bright in here?" Another voice spoke. "It feels like I am at a Medcenter, about to go in for surgery."

Han squinted his tired eyes towards the front of the store, where the voice had come from. In a matter of seconds, Leia emerged beside her brother, looking just as drained as Han.

"Uh-oh, someone's grumpy," Han noted, finishing up with the aisle. "Do you need a Slurpee?"

"Do not patronize me, Han." Leia glared. "And you're not fairing much better yourself."

"Because I spent all day chasing after you and fixing your ship!" He marched up to her, leaving the cart behind. "While you were just doing cartwheels and hand-stands!"

Leia scoffed. "It was much more complicated than that. Using the Force requires all your mental and physical strength, especially training a new user like Luke!"

Before Han could fire back at her, Leia calmly changed the subject with ease.

"Speaking of the ship, I would like to see it. We stopped by your home for that reason in the first place."

"Ah, so it was out of no love for me. You just cared about seeing the ship," Han teased. "Well, you can go see it. You know where it's at. You don't need me there."

Leia hesitated for a second. "I might need you there in case something's wrong. If there is, you will need to know."

Han looked at Luke for an answer. The younger boy shrugged, nodding his head in agreement. "That's true. It would be better if you saw the problem. If there is one, of course," He quickly added.

With an incoherent grumble, Han relented. "Alright."

At least that would be infinitely more interesting than stocking shelves all night.

Even if he was listening to Queen to help pass the time.

* * *

Entering the ship a second time allowed Han to take in more details that he hadn't noticed before. The first time he had been in here he did not look around or care to notice the interior, focusing mostly on Lando and the engine.

The ship was completely white on the inside, which shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did. The outside and even Leia's dress were white, showing that she had a preference for the color.

But it was the kind of white that reminded him of hospitals. The white that is sterile and spotless. The white that is unfriendly and cold.

_The hostile white._

Han quickly shook these thoughts away, turning his attention towards Luke instead. The young man was fixated on the ship, studying each nook and cranny with a sense of awe.

"Han, this is amazing," He whispered. "Everything looks advanced."

Han went up to the control panel Luke was standing beside, staring at their reflections in the black screens. His impulsive finger glided over the screen, but nothing happened like he had hoped. The screen remained shut off and his reflection continued looking back at him; its eyebrows now furrowed and mouth slightly agape.

"I'm not sure what you and Lando did, but everything looks great." Leia popped her head out of the floor panel.

"Wait, really?" Han had to do double-take to make sure he heard her right.

"Yes." She climbed up to the cockpit. "I am... impressed. And satisfied with your work so far."

Han watched as she brushed her gown off, trying to formulate something to say. "Uh.. thanks?"

"Of course, there is still much more that needs to be done," she said. "You two will be back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Han detected the question in her tone instead of the usual demand. "Well, if that's everything we should go back to the house. I'm tired as hell and I'm sure you must be too-"

"I'm not going back to the house," She interrupted, gazing at her brother. "I am going to stay with Luke at the ranch."

"Oh... right," Han agreed with a sheepish chuckle. "Do you need to get anything though?"

"No, everything I have is on me," Leia answered. "Luke, are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to get sleepy," he yawned, following his sister out of the ship. "I already told Beru to prepare a bed for you."

"We will see you tomorrow then, Han." She gave him a weary smile before walking away.

"Yeah, see you. Goodnight." He waved to the siblings. He remained there beside the damaged ship for a few seconds afterward, looking up at the desert stars.

* * *

By the time Han returned home, it was nearly midnight. Darkness enveloped the near-silent house. There was no moonlight creeping inside tonight to guide him through.

Han could hear Chewie's light snoring coming from the bedroom, and not wanting to disturb the dog he chose not to turn on a light. He groped around in the dark towards the living room, deciding to sleep on the couch. He was tired enough that it would be no trouble.

However, his back would probably not forgive him the next morning.

Settling on the rigid couch, Han stared up at the ceiling as he tried to get comfortable. But no matter how many times he tossed and turned, his eyelids would not shut.

With a growl of frustration, Han sat up and looked around the room. He could not see anything of course, but that did not prevent him from trying his best to make out the shapes around him.

He knew exactly why he could not sleep; he knew as soon as he entered. The house was too quiet.

But then again, it usually was.

So then why did it feel so empty?

_Why did he feel so lonely?_


	9. IX

"This should be a good spot," Leia pointed to the shrubs that surrounded the dried-up creek bed.

"Why did we have to go so far away from the ranch?" Luke asked, stepping over the patch of rocks left behind in the arroyo.

"For what we're about to do next requires the utmost concentration, even more than what you're used to. Your sole focus has to be on your opponent," Leia explained as she broke off two sturdy branches from a nearby tree. "There is no room for distractions. In a normal duel, any distraction would mean certain death."

Luke flinched at her words. "D-Death?"

Leia nodded, handing him one of the branches. "Your opponent would use this distraction to gain the upper hand. I'm not sure how duels are fought on Earth, but in my galaxy, they are fought to the death. That is their entire purpose."

"We don't fight duels here. Or at least, not anymore." Luke's shoulders slumped forward, slouching just like the drooping branch he held in his hand.

"I can sense your anxiety, which is why we are not using actual lightsabers," She tried to reassure him. "We're using something that won't maim you."

Leia raised her branch, getting into a fighting stance. "Copy my stance."

Luke gripped the branch with both hands just as Leia did, raising it to the side of him. With his knees slightly bent and one foot out in front of him, Luke's stance mirrored Leia's almost perfectly.

Without any warning, Leia launched forward, striking her brother on the shoulder with the branch.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Luke rubbed his shoulder, not sure if it was the surprise of her attack or the whack that made it sting.

"What? Did you expect a countdown?" Leia smirked.

"Well, no. But-"

"Not only do you have to be prepared, but you have to be fast." She raised her branch again. "Let's try this again now that you know what to expect."

"Okay," Luke complied, returning back to his stance. However, no sooner had he done so, Leia charged forward. This time, Luke was ready for her strike and blocked it with his own branch.

Yet, the force of her swing was stronger than he expected and his branch went flying into the air. He watched in surprise as gravity pulled it down into the sand left soft by the water that had once been there.

Leia brought a hand up to her mouth, trying to cover her embarrassed laugh. "I'm sorry. I might have been a little too rough there."

"No kidding!" As Luke bent over to pick up the branch, he turned his head to the side just in time to see Chewie running towards him.

"Chewie!" He exclaimed as the dog began barking wildly. No sooner than the dog arrived, the roaring of a truck hammering through the desert could be heard. The familiar truck pulled up to the arroyo and an even more familiar man stepped out, swaggering up to the siblings.

"Han? What are you doing here?" Leia crossed her arms. "Shouldn't you be fixing the ship?"

"Relax, I left Lando to do it. He doesn't have class today," Han replied.

"How did you even find us?" Luke inquired, knowing they didn't tell Owen and Beru exactly where they'd be at.

"I stopped by the ranch and Owen told me you guys went off into the desert. From there, I just let Chewie track you down." He rubbed his dog behind the ears. "See, who needs space magic when you've got Chewie?"

"So what are you doing here?" Leia asked again.

"Can't a guy just stop by and watch? I'm curious about this training." Han raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses.

"Of course, I just never thought you were that interested in this," Leia admitted, turning her attention back to Luke. "We're practicing a lightsaber duel."

"With sticks?" Han regarded the branches with disdain.

Leia gave an irritable sigh. "Yes, the last thing I want is Luke losing a hand."

Han shrugged, walking to the shrubbery with Chewie. "Okay."

"Speaking of distractions," Luke grinned at his sister.

"I know," She frowned, never taking her eyes off Han. "If he causes trouble, I'll force him to leave."

"Nah, Han will be fine. C'mon, let's go," Luke said eagerly, already lowering himself into his stance.

Now with a firm grip on the branch and focused on Leia's imminent charge, Luke braced himself for the strike. She did not aim at the same place like the previous times, going for his stomach instead. Luke was barely able to block her blow, having to take a step back to steady himself.

"Yeah, Luke!" Han cheered from the side.

Luke attempted to crack a smile at his friend as he struggled to dodge and block Leia's continuous strikes. She did not relent, swinging furiously at him with her branch. Luke was unable to stay in one spot, having to keep moving back to avoid being hit.

"Leia! This is too much!" Luke cried, seeing that he had been forced to the defensive.

"Then try to hit back!" She shouted through the sounds of wood hitting wood, not giving in to his pleas.

Luke gritted his teeth, using his branch to push against Leia's. As she was forced backward in the dirt, he did not hesitate in taking a fierce swing at her elbow.

But to his surprise, she easily blocked it. Using his emotions against him, Leia finally landed a blow on his leg.

"I told you-you can't be distracted," She panted. "But you managed to keep up with my hits, so for that, I am impressed."

"Thanks," Luke wheezed. "Can I get some water?"

"Of course." She wiped her hands on her white leggings.

Meanwhile, from under the shade, Han watched all of this play out. He had seen how aggressive Leia could be as a fighter, which he had to admit kinda scared him. Luke, on the other hand, was more reluctant to use force. But in the end, he started to grow more confident and actually tried hitting back.

As Luke gulped the water and Leia attempted to slow her breathing, Han continued to study the woman. He noticed how red her face had become, but not nearly as red as Luke's. Strands of her brown hair had become loose from her buns, clinging to the back of her neck.

Despite her petite size, she was strong and even intimidating. When she took up her branch again, arranging herself into the proper stance, Han knew it was her toughness that made her so.

He wasn't sure how long he continued watching, knowing that it was still daytime when he was. He figured he must have dozed off since the last thing he remembered was the siblings going back at their stickfighting.

It was only when the sound of an explosion going off did he jolt back into consciousness, finding the orange glow of the sun disappearing into a sea of purple.

"What just happened?" He looked around, seeing Chewie, Luke, and Leia equally confused.

"I-I don't know," Luke gulped. "We had just finished for the day when we heard it."

"I see smoke." Leia pointed towards the horizon. Sure enough, a dark cloud of smoke was rising into the sky, tainting it black.

Luke's face had gone ashen. "The ranch..."

* * *

Han could smell it in the air before he saw it. Even with the windows partially rolled up, the stench was strong enough to burn his nostrils.

It was not just wood that was burning; it was something much worse.

Han stopped the truck several feet away from the smoldering remains, unable to bring it any closer out of fear. Whether that fear was of the truck potentially catching fire or something more sinister, he didn't want to think about.

Upon reaching for the key to turn off the engine, Han noticed Luke already running towards the ruins through the dashboard window.

"Luke!" Leia called for him, opening the door and hurrying out. "Wait!"

As Han leaped out of the truck, he heard Leia continue to yell for her brother. "Come back! It isn't safe!"

Luke had barely made it to what would have been the porch when he suddenly gave a strangled cry and fell to his knees. Han could see he was pointing at something in the ashes, muttering something incoherent.

Leia huddled near him, trying to get him to stand up. "Don't look," she instructed. "Luke, just look at me. Look at me."

Amid the confusion and chaos, something moving among the debris caught Han's attention. He turned his head to see the silhouette of a person marching towards him.

"Owen?" He called out, a twinge of hope in his voice. "Beru?"

But when it emerged from the smoke into clear view, Han saw this figure was neither Owen or Beru.

This figure was wearing a green helmet and battered armor covered in marks. It also had a cape on its back, which seemed to be equipped with a rocket launcher.

But worst of all, it had what looked like a gun in its gloved hand.

And it was pointed straight at Han.


	10. X

Han took an instinctive step back just as he heard Leia cry out to him.

"Han! Run!"

He turned to her, seeing that she had pulled Luke up. Her arm was wrapped around the man's waist as she struggled to support him. The figure had also noticed her, now turning its attention towards her and away from Han.

Realizing that this was his chance to get away, Han used this distraction to run back to the truck. Alarm bells were ringing in his head and panic was setting in. The run shouldn't have been this difficult for him, he was in his prime. But his legs felt like jelly and his boots seemed to be weighing them down, making him trip over himself at several points.

He was never this clumsy, so why now? Why was it such a struggle to keep himself from falling into the dirt?

After what seemed like an eternity, Han's trembling fingers started up the truck and the engine roared to life. Before taking off, he glanced in the rearview mirror and breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Chewie had remained put in the bed.

With a firm grip on the wheel, Han stepped on the gas pedal, heading straight for the figure and the siblings. The figure was continuing to approach them; its gun still pointing at its new target. Yet, it did not seem to be in a big hurry to get to the siblings. In fact, it was ambling towards them as if it had no reason to hurry.

Leia had already pulled out her lightsaber, holding it in front of her and Luke with one hand. But when the truck suddenly came between them and the figure, sending a cloud of dust, debris, and ash over them, she quickly extinguished the blade.

"Hop in!" Han called, signaling to the back of the truck.

They scrambled into the bed, taking their seats beside Chewie as Han sped out of the area, leaving the helmeted figure behind.

"Okay, what- who was that?!" Han glanced back in the mirror.

"A bounty hunter!" Leia yelled through the partially opened rear window. "One of the most dangerous in the galaxy!"

"What?!" Han exclaimed, staring back at Leia.

"I never thought Vader would send him!" She shouted even louder now that the wind whipped against her face. "He's a coward then if he cannot do his own dirty work!"

"Guys..." Luke pointed back to the ranch. "What's that?"

Han looked to where he was pointing, his eyes widening at the incoming rocket. "Shit..."

He was barely able to dodge the blast, having to sharply veer the truck to the left. He heard Luke and Leia yelp in the back followed by the sound of them tumbling down.

"You guys good?" He asked, checking the mirror to see if the three of them were still there.

"Yeah," Luke groaned.

But when he heard the sound of the lightsaber ignite, he knew things were not good. "Leia! What's going on?"

"Just keep driving! I can handle this!" She answered. "Luke, stay down with Chewie!"

Han gritted his teeth, daring to take his eyes off the road for a second to look back. Flying above them in the sky was the bounty hunter, following closely behind. His cape was fluttering back in the wind as he took aim at the truck with his gun.

Han immediately shifted his gaze back to the road, feeling sweat dripping down his forehead and he knew it was not because of the heat.

He had to trust Leia could handle this even though it was easier said than done. He was usually the one in control, the one he could rely on. But this time, he had to hand the reigns over to her.

Everyone's lives depended on it.

He heard something collide in what sounded like an explosion, causing him to nearly lose control of the truck. Thinking he had been hit, he looked back expecting to see half the truck missing. Instead, he saw Leia blocking an onslaught of blasts with her lightsaber.

Somehow standing steady on a moving surface, Leia used her lightsaber to thwart each and every hit coming from the bounty hunter's gun, sending up a burst of sparks around her.

Han couldn't help but cheer, pumping his fist in the air. But his amazement did not last long. A sudden fiery blast to the road in front of him wiped the grin off his face, causing him to sharply veer the truck into the dirt.

Hearing a scream, Han watched through the side mirror in horror as Luke tumbled out of the truck and into the ground roughly. Han didn't even have time to stop the truck before Leia jumped out, racing towards her brother with no hesitation.

"Luke! Are you hurt?" Leia came to his side just as he stood up.

"No, no. I'm good-" He started to say before growing silent. He grabbed his sister's shoulder tightly, staring straight ahead at what was approaching them.

Leia followed his gaze, a grimace coming to her face immediately. "Luke, get behind me."

The bounty hunter stood only a few feet in front of them, his cape billowing in the dry wind. He had his blaster trained on Luke as he took a couple of steps closer.

"Leia Naberrie Organa, you are ordered to come with me." His voice was coarse and gruff when he spoke. If it was due to the helmet muffling it was unknown.

"If Vader wants me, he can come here himself," She retorted, reaching for her lightsaber.

The bounty hunter observed the woman igniting the weapon, but did not turn his blaster on her. He did not say anything more, letting his finger move to the trigger and hover over it as his final warning. But even if wanted to speak once more, a gunshot echoing through the evening stole that possibility.

"Hey, buddy!" Han called with his own gun pointed at the helmeted man. "You're not the only one with one of those!"

The bounty hunter instantly turned his blaster on Han, but Leia took a swing at him at the same moment, denying him the chance to fire. He barely missed her strike, losing his grip on the blaster in the process. Now completely at her mercy, he could do nothing but hold his hands up in surrender.

Her eyes turning green with rage, Leia was already about to take another swing. Having raised her lightsaber, she aimed for the fatal strike. "I will be sure to send your helmet to Vader, Boba Fett."

"Leia! Come on!"

She turned upon hearing Han's voice, seeing Luke running back to the truck and Han gesturing for her to follow. Ignoring him, she turned back to the bounty hunter only to find a hidden blaster appear from one of his gauntlets.

Before she could react, the rumble of a truck hurtling towards them sounded. She had barely started to turn her head when a pair of strong arms grabbed her and clumsily pulled her into the truck.

"Han?!" She screeched, shaking his hold off of her. "Why did you grab me? I could have ended this!"

"We need to get out of here!" He yelled, trying to keep himself steady on the bed. "How do you not understand you could have been killed?!"

"I had everything under control!" Leia glanced to the driver's seat, seeing that Luke was inside.

Han opened his mouth to reply, but an unexpected blast from above made him duck. Leia scowled, looking up to see the bounty hunter once again flying over them. Igniting her lightsaber for what was probably the tenth time, she started to block his strikes with even more ferocity than before.

"Step on it, Luke!" Han screamed over the growl of the truck and the sparks exploding near him.

"Chewie, stay down," He ordered, taking out the gun and aiming it at the bounty hunter. He had just zeroed in on the helmet when the sudden change of driving back onto the paved road made the truck jolt. He jerked with it, accidentally pressing the trigger and firing the bullet.

The bullet missed its intended target, hitting the bounty hunter's jetpack instead. The bounty hunter spun through the air, zigzagging wildly as he tried to regain control over the damaged jetpack. He might have never stopped spinning if it hadn't been for the electric pole his body was flung into.

Han and Leia watched as dozens of sparks shot out of the wires and hundreds of volts coursed through the bounty hunter, electrocuting him to the point of smoke appearing from his body.

All Han could do was cringe at the sight while Leia held a hand over her opened mouth.

Meanwhile, the truck kept driving on back into town.

* * *

No sooner had they arrived back at Han's house were they greeted by Lando, who had been sitting in his parked van.

"Han, where the hell were you?!" He jumped out, running towards his friend. "I've been looking all over this town for you guys!"

Han glanced towards Luke, who ignored them and went straight into the house. "Uh, it's a long story."

"A long story?!" He exclaimed. "Do you know what kind of day I've had? I've been worried sick, thinking you all were dead!"

"Okay, dad. Calm down." Han rolled his eyes. "Why would you think we were dead?"

"While I was fixing the ship, another ship landed nearby," He started to explain. "I had a bad feeling about this ship, especially once I saw this costumed figure with a gun step out of it. Next thing I know, he's coming over to the ship! I didn't have much time to hide, so the only place I could think of was the engine."

"I swear, I have never been so scared in my entire life," Lando shuddered. "He comes inside and even steps over the panel, but he doesn't spot me. It feels like an eternity before he leaves. But he does and I hear the ship take off."

"We have also encountered this man," Leia said, stepping forth. "He was a bounty hunter sent for me by Vader."

"My God," Lando whispered. "So what happened? Is he still out there?"

"I apologize, but I am very tired." Leia lowered her head. "I am going to go rest."

"Sure, you know where to sleep," Han directed.

"Thank you," Leia excused herself, wishing the two men goodnight.

"Anyways," Han yawned. "We don't have to worry about him anymore."

Lando raised his eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Han sat on the porch, letting Chewie rest his head on his lap. "Sit down. We might be here all night."


	11. XI

Despite being the late morning, the sun was already beating down over the desert. Even from under the shade provided by the house, Leia could feel the temperature steadily rising by the minute.

Leaning over the porch rail, the woman let out a weary sigh as she stared out over the neighborhood. She hadn't realized it before, but the neighborhood was in pretty bad shape. Weeds and overgrown grass invaded front lawns. The unforgiving sun had chipped away most of the paint from the houses. Broken windows with nothing but a few jagged edges of glass were all that remained.

There were no cars parked in front of most of the houses and Leia could guess why.

The state these houses were in told her that this neighborhood had been abandoned, and for some time now.

She wondered how could Han stand to live in a place like this, knowing that there must be somewhere else he could go.

Somewhere better.

The sound of the front door opening from behind jolted her from her thoughts. She quickly turned around, coming face-to-face with her brother.

He looked absolutely awful.

His hair was a disheveled mess of blond strands. Dark circles surrounded his usually bright blue eyes, which were now dull and reddened.

"Luke," She attempted to smile, trying to hide her surprise at his appearance. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," He mumbled.

"Is Han still asleep?"

He nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm glad you're awake." Leia finally had to turn away, unable to continue looking at him. "I was thinking we should continue your training. After... what happened yesterday, it is important that you learn as much as you can."

She stared off into the horizon as she spoke. She didn't need to see Luke to know what he was feeling; it was radiating off him.

"Vader will soon be here." She bit her lip, hoping this would scare Luke into agreeing with her. He had to agree with her, especially after what he saw yesterday. He should know he was not prepared, not at all.

Mastering the Force would be the only way to defend himself.

"Alright," He said without so much as a hint of enthusiasm.

Picking up two branches she had already gathered, Leia handed one to her brother before moving off the porch and onto the driveway.

"Get in your stance," She stated as she got into hers.

Luke complied but did so in a lethargic and slow manner. His movements were not that of a young man, but of a man fifty years older.

Leia rushed at him, immediately knocking the branch out of his hand. Luke did not even blink, glancing casually at the stick as it hit the concrete.

"Again," She ordered, spinning her finger.

Luke gave an audible sigh, fetching his branch and dragging it along the concrete. Leia couldn't help but cringe at the annoying sound.

Getting into her position once again, Leia noticed how Luke's was all wrong. His grip on the branch couldn't even be considered a grip. His feet were too close together instead of being evenly apart. And his shoulders were hunched over, not straight and back like they should have been.

"Wait." She lowered her branch. "Your stance, it is incorrect."

Luke blinked. "So?"

"So you need to correct it," she remarked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He instantly threw his branch down, snapping at his sister immediately after. "Why are we even doing this?!"

"Luke, I did not mean to-"

"No, I'm sure you didn't! Just like you didn't mean for my family to get killed! Yeah, _my family_! You never knew them, you weren't raised by them!" He interrupted, coming closer to her.

"Why did you even come here, Leia?" His voice suddenly cracked. "You should have just stayed in space. None of this would have ever happened if you wouldn't have come."

Leia's mind desperately searched for an answer, knowing it was in vain. There was not an answer in this universe good enough.

"I-I'm sorry." It was the best she could manage.

"I can't do this anymore." Luke turned away, sticking his hands back in his pockets and walking down the driveway. Leia watched as he continued down the sidewalk, her hands twitching at her sides. Her mouth was not moving, not calling out for him like she wished.

She was Leia Naberrie Organa. Her name was one that commanded respect, one that people obeyed. She had the power of the Force, she could get people to do anything she wanted if she chose.

She was the offspring of one of the most powerful people in the galaxy. She was raised by one of the most high-ranking men and trained by the strongest.

So then why did she feel so helpless at this moment?

Why did she allow Luke to disappear around the street corner instead of bringing him back?

"Yikes. And I thought I was terrible at consoling," Han said from the porch.

"You saw all that?" Leia asked, rubbing a hand over her face.

"More like heard it," He scoffed. "What did you expect? The kid just lost his family."

"As if I haven't lost mine?!" She glared at the man. "But I knew what I had to do! I knew other people were depending on me! I couldn't just wallow in my tears!"

"I should go after him," Leia decided. "He needs to understand."

"No." Han sipped on his coffee mug. "He needs some time alone."

"Han-"

"He needs to clear his head." He climbed down the porch steps, leaving the mug behind. "He'll come around, but right now he needs to be alone."

She sighed, tossing the stick to the side. "Maybe I do too. I need to clear my head. It feels like it's going to explode."

"Now you know how I feel whenever I'm around you," Han laughed.

Leia might have rolled her eyes, but a playful smile crossed her lips. "Funny because whenever I'm around you, I want to strangle you."

Han's grin only widened. "If you do that, then you'll never know the cure for your headache."

"That's easy. Just getting away from you would cure it," She retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

"No, as tempting as that might sound for you. I know something even better." His eyes gleamed with what was either mischief or excitement.

"What?" She raised her eyebrow, regarding him skeptically.

"You should be asking 'where,'" He answered with a sly smirk as he started walking towards his truck.

* * *

"This is the place you had in mind?" Leia looked over the dashboard, gazing over the town.

"Yeah, Chewie and I love it up here," Han beamed.

"Why?" She wondered, certain that her confusion and disappointment were visible to the man. Oh well, it was not like she was making an effort to hide them.

Not missing a beat, he answered her as if he somehow knew she would ask this. "Well, it's peaceful for starters. Being so far away from town and all."

"And you just... relax?" She frowned. "Out here?"

"Yeah, it's really not that hard." He shrugged. "Here, let's get out of the truck and I'll show you."

He and Chewie guided her to a pair of rocks situated under the shade of a Mesquite tree, gesturing for her to sit down. For being a rock, Leia found the surface to be smooth and actually quite comfortable. And to her surprise, not hot to the touch.

She shut her eyes, welcoming the slight breeze that blew through her hair. It was indeed cooler up here, much to her relief.

But it did not take long before her mind was flooded with flashes of her past. She could hear their voices. She could see their faces. Obi-Wan, Bail, the bounty hunter, the bodies of Owen and Beru...

Her eyes opened, unable to imagine the horrors any further. "I don't have time for this. I have to find Luke."

She started to rise, but Han's hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her.

"Leia," He said softly. "I get it. You need to find him for your mission. But it's okay to take a moment to breathe. It's not the end of the world."

"For me it is," she protested, breaking free of his clutch. Yet, she did not make any attempt to leave. Instead, she remained there beside him, holding the spot where Han's hand had previously rested.

"You were right. I am not good with encouragement or sympathy," she sighed after a moment of silence. "My mentor and adoptive father always knew what to say. But me? I always came off as insensitive."

She sat back down, feeling Han's eyes on her as she continued. "I wish I could have known what to say to Luke earlier. I should have been able to comfort him; I'm his sister."

"Hey, you're still young," Han offered. "We don't always know what to say at that age. I know I sure as hell didn't."

Leia chuckled. "You act as if you're a millennium old. I know you're only a few years older than me."

"Maybe I am," He suggested. "You don't know all our Earthling ways."

Leia's smile turned back into a frown. "Maybe Luke was right. Maybe I should have stayed away from him, from Earth. Then, he would still have his aunt and uncle."

"Leia-"

"No, it's true. I caused their deaths, at least partially. I led that bounty hunter here," she cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Here I was trying to protect him and I ended up putting him in danger. I shouldn't have dragged him into this. It was selfish of me. This was my burden to bear."

"You did what you thought was right," He murmured. "You couldn't have done it alone."

Leia shook her head, dropping her head. "From now on, I will do this alone."

She took a deep breath in, clenching her fists as she prepared herself for what she was going to ask.

"Han," She began, staring up at him. "I need you to do something for me."

His gaze softened at his name. "What?"

"When Vader comes," She couldn't bring herself to utter the last words, having to pause to gather the courage to ask the gravest favor from him.

"I-I need you to kill me."

Han's mouth twitched. "What?"

"You have to kill me. For Luke's protection. Vader must never know who or where he is," She pleaded, grabbing onto his arm.

"Do you hear yourself? Do you understand what you're asking me to do?" He asked, tugging his arm from her.

"I know what I'm asking," she assured, composing herself from that uncharacteristic outburst. "But I need you to promise me."

Han shook his head, starting to get up. "No way."

"Han," She reached out for him, freezing him in place. "Please."

"Let me go," He demanded.

"Not until you promise me." She was glad he was facing away from her. She didn't want him to see the tears that were threatening to spill over from her eyes.

"O-Okay." His voice was barely audible, coming out even less than a whisper.

She dropped her hand, drawing it back to her lap. "Thank you."

"Can we go now?" He asked impatiently, signaling for Chewie to follow him.

"Of course, I understand you have a job to get to." Leia began climbing off the rock.

Han snorted. "I missed my shift like an hour ago."

Leia paused, already halfway off the rock. "Then... why?"

He shrugged, turning away from her to look towards the town.

"I would like to stay here for a while." She couldn't even bring herself to look at him. She was just like her father; a coward.

Han regarded the woman for a moment before taking his seat back beside her. When she was sure he wasn't looking at her, her gaze turned to him. She studied his face, taking in every detail like how his hair fluttered in the breeze to his slightly chapped lips.

While her eyes were on him, her mind was elsewhere, trying to find the words that would make everything right. The words that could ease his troubles and tell him she was truly sorry.

But those words never came.


	12. XII

It was evening when they returned. The scent of an imminent rainstorm flooded Han's nostrils, mixing with the dirt to create a sweet smell. However, the darkened clouds were still off in the distance, gathering in the horizon.

"While we have rain where I'm from, it doesn't quite smell like this," Leia commented, sniffing the air.

"What does it smell like?" Han asked, heading for the front door.

"Nothing really," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "I never knew rain could have such a pleasant smell. It's one of the things I like about Earth."

Han could hear a tinge of sadness in her voice as he inserted the key into the lock. He quickly turned around, seeing that she was looking to the sky longingly.

Pulling away from the door, Han trudged up to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong now?"

She shifted her gaze from the sky. "I'm just feeling homesick all of a sudden. It's nothing to worry about."

She removed herself from his hold. "Come on, let's go inside."

Han's shoulders slumped. So much for trying to show a little bit of sympathy.

He stuck the key back in, turning the doorknob as Leia waited to the side. He let Chewie run inside first, then allowing Leia to go since she was so impatient. Still struggling with taking the key out of the lock, Han did not notice Leia immediately pause after taking just a few steps.

"Something's wrong," She whispered into the darkness.

Han yanked the key out, nearly running into Leia as he stepped forward. "What-"

At the same moment, Chewie pulled back his canines with a snarl, growling into the pitch-black hallway.

"Chewie, what's wrong?" Han asked as he moved past Leia.

"Han..." Leia started to say, glancing around the den.

"Chewie, nobody's here. It's just us." He hovered over the dog, trying to see what in the world he was growling at. He had never seen Chewie so upset before nor had he heard him growl this much. "Quit it!"

The sudden hum of a lightsaber echoed through the shadows as a red glow washed over the two of them. Han barely had time to process the black figure standing in front of him in the hallway before a rush of footsteps sounded through the house. In a matter of seconds, white figures wearing full-on armor surrounded the den. In their hands, were black guns and they were each pointed at either him or Leia.

"What the-" Han couldn't even finish his thought. His mind was racing as it took in the sight. These things couldn't possibly be more bounty hunters, could they? They didn't look as raggedy. No, these people looked more orderly.

_More official. _

Having only a loose grip on Chewie, the dog was able to pounce towards the nearest figure in white, tackling him to the ground instantly.

This was enough to send Han into action. Knowing these people had guns, he grabbed the nearest one, trying to wrestle it from his grasp. Even punching the 'soldier' several times didn't do anything since he was wearing a helmet. The most that happened was Han bruising his own knuckles.

"Chewie! A little help here!" He called amidst the chaos. The dog ran over, knocking the soldier down and allowing Han to take the blaster.

"Thanks. Now stand back." He aimed the blaster at the other soldiers, prepared to shoot them. But upon seeing them in the same position as before, not firing their weapons, Han lowered the blaster.

He couldn't understand it. Why were they just standing there? Why weren't they fighting back?!

It was only when the sound of two lightsabers clanging together did Han realize why the soldiers were standing back. They were watching the duel between Leia and the figure in black.

Because while Han was playing tug-of-war with the Stormtrooper, Leia had ignited her lightsaber and charged at the figure known as Darth Vader.

They were moving at a speed Han knew wasn't humanly possible. Leia was the faster of the two, doing stunts that would have taken the most skilled acrobat years to master. She leaped onto the coffee table from the ground with ease, using the higher ground to launch a series of offensive attacks.

It was at that moment Han realized how much Leia was holding back with Luke.

They spoke no words to one another, they had no need to. Their language was communicated through their movements. Leia did not need to speak to convey her intense anger, it could be clearly understood through her aggressive swings.

She backflipped onto the couch, taking another swing at the man. He blocked it, pushing his lightsaber forward against Leia's. She grunted as her lightsaber was pushed towards her face, having to bend backward to avoid being impaled.

Leia was forced to duck as the red lightsaber burned into the couch. She rolled onto the floor, losing her lightsaber in the process.

"Obi-Wan taught you well," He finally spoke, looming over her with his lightsaber. His voice was unusually deep, making him all the more threatening. "But he didn't teach you everything."

Han hadn't realized it before, but the man was breathing heavily. He couldn't chalk it up to exertion because he had breathing like that even before the fight.

Leia scowled up at the man as she rose to her feet. "How dare you speak his name. You have no right to!"

"Your defiance has gone on long enough," He said, sheathing his lightsaber. "You will be coming with me."

"No, I don't think she is," Han called out. Both Vader and Leia turned at the sound of his voice, seeing the blaster was pointed at the man.

"Han. Don't." Leia begged. "It won't work."

Han ignored her, keeping his eyes trained on Vader. "Let her go."

"Han," Leia said, forcing him to look at her. Her voice had grown calm, no longer pleading with him. "You know what you have to do."

Han's fingers trembled; his blood had gone cold. "What?"

"You made a promise. You have to do it." Her eyes bored into his, never once leaving them. "Please, there is no other way."

Furrowing his brow to keep the gathering tears from spilling out, Han slowly moved the blaster towards Leia and fired.

But the shot never reached her. It remained frozen in mid-air to Han's surprise, illuminating the room in a blue glow. He glanced towards Leia for a possible answer when a sudden grip tightened around his throat. It was like a vice, seizing his neck and squeezing it. He clawed at the at his neck, coughing desperately as he struggled to breathe.

"Han!" Leia gasped, turning her concerned gaze from him to her father. "Release him! He means nothing to you."

"But I know he means something to you. I can sense your feelings for the Earthling." Vader flung the blaster shot into the wall behind Han, barely missing him by an inch.

Leia glared back; her eyes starting to glow again. "I said, release him. He is not a part of this!"

"His fate rests in your hands," He answered, clenching his fingers even tighter. "Either you return with me willingly or the Earthling dies."

She glanced at Han, seeing that his movements had slowed into a feeble pawing. He was barely moving at all now. His eyes were taking on a glassy stare while the skin around them started turning purple.

It did not take a second later for her to decide.

"I will go with you," She murmured, lowering her head.

Vader's hand dropped with a wave, throwing Han back into the wall. His body hit it with a rough thud before sliding down onto the carpet.

He was not moving.

"Han!" Leia cried, her eyes burning with hot tears. She rushed forward, only for Vader to grab her wrist and pull her back.

"No! Let go of me, you monster!" She struggled against him as the Stormtroopers closed in around her.

From above the ground, Han's finger twitched. The screams were distant, barely even audible. But he heard them. From the black void he was trapped in, swimming to get out of, he heard Leia's desperate cries.

And then there was silence.

The void had engulfed him once more.


	13. XIII

"Han!"

Somewhere from beyond the void, someone was yelling his name. He knew this voice, he had heard it call his names many times before.

But from where, Han had no idea.

"Han!" The voice was becoming clearer now, more recognizable.

There was a sudden pressure around his shoulders, something was gripping him. He felt his upper body start to shake back and forth as this pressure around him tightened. The darkness he had been surrounded in started to fade, giving way to the light.

Han gasped, coughing out for air. He shielded his eyes from the brightness around him, squinting to make out the two figures hovering over him.

A new figure came into view, licking his face all over with its tongue.

"Hey!" Han pushed the dog aside, wiping the drool off with his sleeve. "I'm okay, Chewie!"

"We thought you were dead!" Luke exclaimed.

"What happened? Where's Leia?" Lando asked, looking around the destroyed den. The sofa had a giant burn in it. The wall was covered in scorch marks and one large black hole near Han. Glass was scattered all over the carpet from the broken coffee table.

Han grimaced at the memory. He might have been knocked out for most of it, but he had heard enough to know what happened. "She was taken by Vader."

"I told you something was wrong!" Luke declared, pointing at Lando.

"What- What do you mean?" Han struggled to his feet, using the nearby wall to steady himself.

"A feeling came over me. A bad one," He started to explain. "Something was telling me Leia was in trouble."

"So that's why you decided to come here," Han realized with a frown. "Where were you this entire time? We could have used your help, ya' know!"

"I- uh, First, I went back to the ranch. Or what was left of it. Found this in the ashes." Luke pulled out a lightsaber hilt in perfect condition. Free of any burn marks, it was as if it hadn't even been caught in an explosion. "It still works, surprisingly."

"I went looking for him," Lando interjected. "Found him at the bar, downing his third drink. I'm lucky I showed up when I did. Otherwise, we might not have made it here."

Han nodded, barely understanding anything his friend had said. "We have to get her."

"Of course, she's my sister!" Luke cried out.

"The problem is what if they're already gone? Like long gone?" Lando argued.

"Doesn't matter," Han stated, shaking his head. "We're going after her."

"How exactly?" Lando crossed his arms, watching as Han began pacing around the room.

"We can use the ship!" Luke piped up.

"We don't even know if it's ready."

Han stopped his pacing, crushing a piece of glass under his boot with a crunch. "We'll have to risk it then."

"Are you serious?" Lando scoffed. "We could die before it even takes off!"

Han narrowed his eyes, irritated by his friend's continuous doubt. "Like I said, we will have to risk it. I would rather die trying than do nothing."

His voice was full of unwavering conviction, something he had never displayed before. Even Luke and Lando couldn't help but gape at the dramatic change that had come over him.

Han regarded the men with his steely gaze. "So. Are you coming with me or not?"

* * *

The drive to the ship was a wild and bumpy one. Han never considered himself a tortoise on the road, but now he was tearing through the dirt and burning rubber. Lando had to even tell him to slow down before he got them all killed.

But they arrived at the ship in one piece. A little shaken up, but in one piece nonetheless.

Now they faced a bigger problem. One that was much more substantial than Han's reckless driving.

How were they going to start the ship?

Ever the realist, Lando was the first one to bring this up.

"We can't just start pressing random buttons!" He gestured to the control panel.

"Why not?" Han shrugged.

Lando blinked. "Are you kidding me, Solo?"

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" He retorted, already marching up to the panel. "One of them is bound to be the power button."

Lando wiped an aggravated hand over his face. "Fine. I'll be down in the engine in case you accidentally eject yourself from the cockpit!"

As Lando headed down into the engine room, Luke came up behind Han, looking over his shoulder worriedly.

"Han... are you sure this is going to work?" He asked. "Because this has a very slim chance of working."

"Never tell me the odds!" He instantly slammed his hands on the buttons, pressing each and every one.

The control panel began to glow, spreading its life to the rest of the ship. The interior lit up in a fluorescent brightness, making the already blinding white even harsher on the eyes. From below, Han could hear the engine start up with a low whir.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Lando popped out of the floor panel. "You actually did it!"

"I did," Han said breathlessly, looking at the panel in awe.

"I hate to rain on your parade," Lando suddenly frowned. "But how are we going to fly this thing?"

"Damn it, Lando! Why you always gotta be so negative?" Han snapped his head towards his friend.

"Well, can you fly it?" Lando glared. "Cause I sure can't!"

"Um," Luke interrupted in a shy voice. "Maybe I could try?"

Han and Lando both stared at the young man. "You?!"

"Why not?" Luke moved towards the pilot's chair. "Maybe the Force can help me. This technology was created by beings like me. I'm your best chance."

Lando sighed, relenting to the suggestion. "That is true."

"Alright, hot-shot." Han took his seat behind Luke while Lando took his shortly after.

Luke carefully pressed a button and a voice immediately spoke, startling all three men.

"Hello, Leia," the computer greeted. "Welcome back to the Tantive IV. What is it you want to do?"

"Uh, fly," Luke answered.

"I am sorry. I cannot recognize your command," it said.

Han groaned. "Oh my God! Fly to space, you stupid thing!"

"Understood," it stated. "Countdown to launch commences in 10, 9..."

"Oh shit, that actually worked?" Han raised both his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Everybody, strap in!" Luke ordered, placing his hands on the control wheel.

"6, 5..." Han and Lando quickly buckled their straps over themselves.

"I just realized something," Lando muttered, looking to Han.

"What?!" Han noticed he had grown ashen.

"3, 2..."

"Our bodies aren't trained for the g-force!"

"English, please!"

"I mean we are probably going to pass out!"

"1. Commencing departure," the computer finished.

No sooner had the ship lifted off, the g-force Lando was talking about interrupted both the men's terrified screams, culling them into silence. Only Luke was still awake and functional, completely oblivious to his friends' limp bodies.

"Whoa," He beamed as he looked out the window. Before him, the stars twinkled as if to welcome him back to his place among them.

"Are you guys seeing this?!" He cried, seeing the night sky change from blue to black in a matter of seconds. The stars only grew brighter as the ship continued out of Earth's atmosphere, sparkling all around him in abundance. He only wished he could see below the ship, imagining what the Earth must look like as he left it.

But another object caught his attention when it soon came into view. This large, round sphere was sitting just to the side above the planet.

At first, Luke thought it must be the moon due to the proximity and the shape of it.

Yet, he realized this couldn't be the moon.

Because the moon doesn't spin.

And the moon doesn't have just one large, crater-like hole at the top of it.


	14. XIV

"Guys!" Luke exclaimed, never taking his eyes off the sphere the ship was headed towards. "This has to be where Leia's at! I can feel it!"

"Guys?" He turned around in the chair, his eyes widening at the sight of his friends slumped over in their seats.

"Oh shit, oh shit." He glanced side-to-side, beginning to panic.

"Uh... wake up!" He waved his hands in front of their lifeless faces, hoping that might do the trick.

Of course, nothing happened. They remained unconscious, breathing lightly through their slacked jaws.

The ship was nearing the sphere. Luke had to decide whether he was going to dock the ship inside the station or not. Seeing no other way to get inside besides crashing, he made his choice.

"Ship, I need you to dock inside this- this space station," He instructed.

"Understood. Preparing to dock," the computer replied.

Turning his attention back to his friends, Luke furrowed his brow and raised his hands, snapping his fingers. The men instantly woke with a gasp, still continuing to scream like before.

"Wait," Lando quickly stopped his screaming. "I don't feel any g-force. Does that mean- we're in space?!"

"Yeah," Luke chuckled. "You missed the whole launch! It was amazing!"

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," Han groaned, holding his stomach.

"So what's going on now? Do you know where we're heading?" Lando asked, edging himself away from Han.

As if on cue, the ship landed onto the space station with a rough jolt. All three of them jerked forward with it, grunting as they were slammed back into their chairs.

It wasn't a second later that they touched down that a series of heavy bangs on the door was heard.

"Open up!" A voice demanded from the other side.

"What do we do?" Lando huddled closer to his friends. "We have no weapons here, we're defenseless!"

"I'm not," Luke answered, stepping in front of the men. With a wave of his hands, the door slid open. Immediately, a quartet of Stormtroopers rushed in, pointing their blasters at the men.

"Identify yourselves!" One shouted. His voice was clear despite the helmet he wore.

Luke raised his hand upwards into the air and with it their blasters. The Stormtroopers looked on in stunned silence at their floating weapons before Luke's hand slammed down, smashing the blasters over their helmets.

"Now we don't have to worry about getting caught." Luke gestured to the Stormtroopers' sprawled out bodies.

"R-Right," Lando stammered beside Han, both men continuing to gape at their friend.

Luke moved over the nearest Stormtrooper, kneeling beside him. "I know Leia is here. You two should have no trouble finding her."

"Wait," Han suddenly spoke up, breaking out of his stupor. "What about you?"

Luke didn't even blink when he answered. His usual gentle gaze had hardened with determination.

"I am going to find Vader."

* * *

Leaning her head back against the cool metal, Leia sighed with impatience as she looked up at the ceiling. It was black just like everything in this cell, like everything on this ship.

How long had she been in here?

Several minutes, maybe even several hours. It was impossible to tell in here where all sense of time was lost to her.

The dread of Vader's imminent return only made this isolation worse. She anticipated hearing his footsteps approaching down the sleek hallway, his heavy breathing growing louder as he drew closer.

He was coming for her. That much was certain.

After being forced to reveal there was another Skywalker, there was no possibility he would not return for her and bring her to the Emperor.

Leia bit her lip, drawing blood from the skin. How could she have been so weak? So unfocused?

_How could she have failed the most important task?_

The blood tasted like salt in her mouth, eventually dissolving into something sweet across her tongue. She had resisted Vader's initial attempts to penetrate her mind, using Obi-Wan's training to block him.

She thought she could do it, she never imagined Vader finding a way around her mental blockades. Leia had trained for years to safeguard her thoughts, so why now of all times did her training fail her?

She honestly thought torture would be the thing to break her, not a simple mind-invasion.

Bringing her knees up onto the bench, she hugged them close to her chest. At least she could take some comfort knowing she hadn't admitted Luke's name, only his existence.

The sound of marching boots could be heard from the hall. They were quickly approaching, almost as if they were running down the glossy floors. Leia sat up, listening intently to their disordered pace. They would stop and then begin again after a few intervals of silence.

The door to her cell finally opened, revealing a pair of Stormtroopers standing on the other side. They stepped forward, making the mistake of trying to enter at the same time and getting stuck in the doorframe.

"First day on the job?" Leia raised an eyebrow, regarding the pair with nothing short of boredom.

"You could say that." The second one took off his helmet, baring his signature toothy grin.

"Han?" Leia rose to her feet, rushing forward to greet him. Seeing the other Stormtrooper remove his helmet, she gave another cry. "Lando? What- What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, you know just touring the place," Han answered with a dramatic shrug. "What do you think? We're here for you!"

"But how the kriff did you get here?" Leia demanded.

"We used your ship," Lando said instead of Han, being the calmest one in the cell. "Luke flew us-"

"Luke's... here..." Her voice quavered between a whisper and a yell. "Why would you bring him here?!"

"We didn't know how to fly the thing!" Han exclaimed. "Plus, he wanted to come. We weren't going to tell him no."

Leia slapped the palm of her hand over her face. "This is exactly what I hoped to avoid. The Emperor would have hoped for Luke to come here, to him." Her voice dropped to a hiss. "You should have never come here."

"Well, sorry for trying to rescue you." Han rolled his eyes.

Leia sighed again, looking at the men earnestly. "I suppose I shouldn't blame you two completely. After all, you had good intentions."

"But what matters now is Luke," she continued. "Where is he?"

* * *

On the other side of the space station, Luke was in his own Stormtrooper armor, trying to navigate through the mess of hallways. Turning corner after corner, he would have been lost if it hadn't been for the Force. It guided him through the halls, taking him to where it sensed another much stronger in its ways.

Other Stormtroopers and Imperial officials paid no mind to him. His disguise was his masquerade, no matter how much his confused body language gave him away. But that did nothing to stop him from sweating buckets inside his suit, thinking that at any time he would be caught.

Trying to downplay his presence, Luke gave a slight nod to each person he saw. Usually, he would have greeted them with a wave or maybe even a 'good evening, sir.' But he knew his voice would stutter and his cover would automatically be blown.

So much for the bravado he had earlier. Of course, when he needed it the most, it would vanish.

Luke rounded another corner, coming to a stop at the sight. At the end of the stretched out hallway, laid a large red door.

His senses were ringing more intensely than before. The Force was telling him this was the place, the place it had led him to.

The door swung open slowly, probably due to the weight, and a figure clothed in all black stepped out. Luke continued to watch, remaining frozen in place. No matter how much he willed them to, his feet refused to move.

The figure started to walk away, heading down the opposite hallway. It had only taken a few steps when it suddenly turned, staring straight at the horrified man.

Luke gulped, starting to move towards it with hesitant steps. The figure had also started walking towards him, moving at a much quicker and confident speed.

It wasn't long before they were standing right in front of each other. Luke took in the figure's appearance with interest. With its masked helmet and towering stance, Luke found its mere appearance intimidating. It didn't help its heavy breaths could be heard with each second that passed between them, unnerving the young man even more.

"Are-Are you Vader?" Luke finally spoke, wanting to end this silence.

The figure slightly lowered its head. "Yes."

Luke felt his own breath hitch in his throat. "Do you know who I am?"

Another silence passed between them.

"I do."

Luke's mouth had suddenly gone dry. He opened his mouth to speak but instantly closed it, fearing he might start coughing. He quickly licked his lips before opening it once again.

"Do you intend to kill me?"

Vader tilted his head as if were confused by this question. "No. I wish for you and your sister to join me."

Luke took a step back. "Join you? I thought- I thought you wanted us dead! Because of the prophecy!"

"That prophecy is meaningless to me," he answered. "It is filled with empty words that mean nothing."

Luke shook his head. "But-But isn't that what your whole empire is founded on? I don't understand-"

"Prophecies are something only fools believe," Vader interrupted, stepping closer to the man. "I have seen too many men place all their faith in them only to be sorely disappointed."

"So all this time... you just wanted us to join you." Luke was more telling himself that than asking Vader.

"Yes. Together, the three of us could rule the entire galaxy," He explained, extending his gloved hand to Luke. "I can train you and her to be the most powerful Force-wielders in the Empire."

Luke looked at the gloved hand reaching out to him, pushing it back gently. "No."

"You refuse me?" Vader demanded. "You refuse the Empire?"

The man nodded, no longer shaken by his father's presence. "I don't want any of that. All I want is my sister back safe and sound."

"Earth has made you weak." The red lightsaber ignited. "But I will make you strong."

Despite the lightsaber being only a few inches away from him, Luke never took his eyes off Vader. "You're probably right," He admitted with a soft smile.

"Ever since I could remember, all I thought about was who my father and mother were. That was what I daydreamed about. I thought maybe they were spies doing dangerous work, which was why I never saw them. Or maybe they were scientists working in the jungle on some deadly virus. Or my favorite one was that they were archeologists, trying to locate an ancient treasure," He continued. "But I knew wherever they were, they loved me. That they cared about me to let me live a normal life with my aunt and uncle."

"But that never stopped me from asking about them, about you. I needed to know who you were. I needed to know you were somewhere out there, that you were still alive." His eyes were watering now, but his voice remained steady. "I needed to know you didn't abandon me."

"Do you know how many times I imagined you walking through the door? Arms spread wide, telling me you were finally home? That you were never leaving again?" Luke asked, his hand moving down towards his back pocket. "At each birthday, each award ceremony, and graduation, I imagined you standing in the crowd. Do you know what it felt like to realize you weren't there? To realize you were never coming?"

Luke pulled out his lightsaber but did not ignite it. "But I never gave up that hope. No matter how many times you never showed up, I still believed one day you would come... Because I had faith in you."

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Kill me if you like, but I am not going to fight you."

Vader did not immediately respond. His deep breaths had turned shallow as he stared at the lightsaber hilt Luke extended out towards him. He slowly raised his hand, placing it over his son's and lowering it back down.

"You will come with me to see the Emperor," he said. "He is waiting for you in the throne room."

Vader turned on his heel, leading the young man down the hall. Luke followed close behind, sensing something turbulent within his father.

Could it be his words had struck a nerve with him? Had they shaken him to the core?

Because that was what he was perceiving during their walk to the red door.


	15. XV

Meanwhile, Han and Lando escorted the captive Leia through the massive station, acting if she were their prisoner. They had already thought of an answer in case anyone were to stop and ask why Leia was out of her cell.

Truth be told, it had been more of Leia's idea than anything. She was the one who came up with the excuse she had been ordered by the Emperor to the throne room.

"So what is this place?" Han whispered, leaning in closer to Leia.

"The Death Star," she replied, keeping her gaze straight ahead.

"Well, that doesn't sound too good," he muttered.

Leia never turned her head back as she answered. "No, this weapon was created to destroy planets. I've seen it firsthand."

"And they brought it here... To our galaxy..." Han trailed off, realizing the implication. "But why? Earth isn't involved in any of this."

"I could think of a couple of reasons." Leia scowled at a couple of Stormtroopers that passed by. "Vader is certainly vindictive enough to destroy the planet that kept his son from him."

The trio turned a corner, seeing a large red door to the side of them. Both Han and Lando paused, but Leia kept walking forward. Turning back to see they weren't following, she called to them:

"What are you waiting for? You need to escort me in."

"Wait, we can't just walk in there," Lando protested. "And what do you expect to do without a space sword?"

"When we enter, say that you have brought me here," she instructed.

"And that will work?" Han questioned.

"Just follow my lead. Because unlike you two, I form plans ahead of time." She turned back around, strolling up to the door.

Seeing that she was waiting for them to open the door, Han went up to it and attempted to push it back. It wouldn't budge, no matter how hard he tried.

"Hey, Lando, give me a hand over here!"

Lando immediately came to his friend's side, putting his hands on the door and pushing it. Leia just watched on with an amused expression that it took both men to open it.

As it slowly swung forward, the three of them stepped forward into the room. It was just as black as the rest of the station, but unlike the rest of the Death Star, it was not as brightly lit. It was dim here, casting shadows where only empty space was.

The throne room was wide, but the lack of objects made it seem even more spacious. But perhaps the nearly-empty room was the point. Because whoever entered was instantly drawn to the throne placed in the middle of the room, making it impossible to keep your eyes off of. Surrounding the throne was a circle of guards in crimson, dressed in completely different armor than the white ones. Even in the murky lighting, Han could tell they had a weapon similar to a pike.

Han could hear the familiar breathing of Vader from somewhere in the room as he approached. He could barely make out his figure to the side of the throne along with another standing next to him.

Leia suddenly stopped and the men followed suit. From where they stood, which was much closer than before, Han still could not clearly see. The figure atop the throne was hardly more than a shadow in a cloak.

"The prisoner, your Majesty," Han announced just like Leia had told him. He even improvised a little, using the end of his blaster to push Leia first. She was even caught off-guard, giving him a slightly outraged look back.

"I do not remember sending for her yet." The Emperor's voice was strange and high-pitched, reminding Han of a witch.

"Oh, well we brought here because we knew you would send for her soon, your Majesty," Lando quickly answered without missing a beat.

"We will take her back if you would like-" Han started to say.

"No, what would be the point in that? She is here already. You two can go now," he dismissed them with a nonchalant wave.

Han looked to Lando and Lando looked to him. They started to slowly walk away from the rest of the group, making their way towards the red door. But before Han could press his hands against it, Lando stopped him, yanking him back and tugging him to the side. He placed a finger to where his lips would have been, hiding Han in the darkness beside him.

"You have been quite a slippery one to catch." The Emperor turned his attention back to Leia. "But you should have known you couldn't hide forever."

Leia scowled up at him, remaining stiff and silent at his words.

"Step forward," he ordered, gesturing her forth with his finger.

The woman took a few steps closer, continuing to glare at him.

"Lord Vader." He looked towards his Apprentice. "Give her the lightsaber."

Vader emerged from the shadows he had been surrounded in, extending the weapon out to her. She grimaced at him, practically ripping the hilt from his grip.

"Boy," the Emperor addressed Luke. "Come forward."

With his lightsaber in his hand, Luke appeared, trembling as he stared at Leia. She, however, only tightened her jaw, hardening her gaze.

"I know you are not... accustomed to our ways, but the task is simple," the Emperor started to explain. "Whoever wins the duel, will become Vader's Apprentice."

Luke's eyes widened. "What?"

The Emperor chuckled, gazing at his own Apprentice. "Does this not bring up fond memories, Lord Vader?"

Leia broke her brother's stare, turning to the man on the throne. "I refuse," she declared, letting the hilt drop to the floor.

"Weak, insolent girl!" He hissed, rising out of his chair. "A waste of talent just like your precious mentor! You both could have been the strongest Force-wielders, the strongest Apprentices! But like him, you let your feelings for the past hinder you!"

"But it's no matter now." His mouth turned into a smirk as he looked towards Luke. "There is another."

Luke glowered at the man, releasing his lightsaber. "No."

The Emperor's face contorted into one of rage. "Foolish boy! The both of you! Just as useless as your father! Just as pathetic, just as inept! He should have finished your mother off and left you to rot inside her!"

"What- What did you say?" Leia took a bold step forward.

"Did Obi-Wan never tell you? Or Bail?" That menacing smirk returned on his pallid features. "I am surprised. I thought for sure they would have told you about how your father nearly killed her. In his anger, he choked her and left her for dead."

Luke's eyes widened as he looked at Vader. "Is that true?"

"I'll kill you!" Leia's eyes burned green, retrieving her fallen weapon and rushing at Vader. He braced himself for her attack, igniting his own lightsaber. However, she never made it to him, having been grabbed by the arm and pulled back by Luke.

"Leia, he wants this." Luke's eyes shifted to the cackling Emperor. "Vader isn't the enemy here."

"Oh, am I? I was not the one who ordered Alderaan to be destroyed," he reminded. "I was not the one who sent the bounty hunter nor did I approve the order. I would never allow such a sloppy job-"

"Shut up!" Luke's eyes begun to glow. But they were not green like Leia's. They were blue like the lightsaber he had just switched on. He let go of her and charged at the Emperor, already preparing to attack the crimson guards who were in the way. He had just made it to the first guard when a surge of electricity struck him, sending him onto the ground. He fell to his knees with a groan, clutching the spot on his chest where he was hit. The Emperor's cackling was louder than ever.

Even Vader could not help but flinch. Leia, on the other hand, had already turned on her lightsaber, giving a cry of anguish as she ran forward. Her sole focus remained on the Emperor even when she heard someone yell behind her. Even when something inside her recognized the voice and comprehended the words being said.

"Han! Don't!" It had cried.

She felt something grab her and push her to the ground. Leia had just barely raised her head to see Han over her, a current of blue lightning going through his body. She shielded her eyes from the bright flash, watching as his body crumbled to the floor next to her.

"No!" Lando wept from behind as he was dragged forward by the royal guards.

"Earthlings," the Emperor sneered with disgust. "Don't kill him... yet. Let him see what happens when Earthlings get involved in affairs much bigger than them."

The guards used their pikes to shock Lando upright, grabbing ahold of his helmet and forcing it off. They held him up by the hair, tugging it roughly to ensure he was watching.

Leia felt the electric current rip through her body before she saw it. Fire coursed through her muscles, sending her limbs flailing around her. She attempted to crawl, trying to escape from its path, but her body wouldn't even budge. It was burning from the inside out. She howled as a new surge blazed through her skin.

From beside her, Luke was also screaming, but she could barely even hear him over her own cries. She wished she could look at him, but her eyes refused to open. All she could see was a searing white.

The Emperor was right. She was foolish for attempting to just charge at him like that. And now, Han was dead because of her.

Soon, she would join him. As would her brother and Lando.

She forced her eyelids up, wanting to see her friends and brother for the last time before the electricity completely fried her insides. But it was not the anguished face of Luke she saw before her.

It was Vader standing behind the Emperor, his lightsaber impaled through the back of him. The red tip was visible, coming out through the front of his chest. Leia let out a strangled gasp as she saw him lift the Emperor with the lightsaber; his lightning strikes flowing out chaotically from his fingertips. They hit any and everything, sending sparks reigning down over the room. Some even hit the royal guards, who Leia now noticed were the last ones still standing. Around the throne were bodies littered with lightsaber burns and stab wounds.

The entire space station started to shake as Leia slowly started to move. Although the lightning had left her body, the pain was still shooting through her limbs. Still disoriented, she wobbled over to Luke, who was already starting to get up.

"Luke! Are you okay?" She wrapped him into a hug.

"Yeah, I think so..." He took in the scene around him. His eyes landed on his father staggering down the throne steps. "Vader."

He instantly let go of Leia, crossing over the Emperor's sprawled out body at the bottom of the stairs. He ran up the stairs, coming to his father's side and wrapping an arm around him. "Are you hurt?"

Vader nodded. His breathing was more ragged, more winded.

"We can get you to a hospital. There's still time, we just need to get out of here," Luke reassured, helping him down the flight of stairs.

"No," Vader wheezed, pointing to his armor. The front of it, where the life support system was, had tiny electric shockwaves coming out of it. "It is too late for me."

They had made it the bottom of the stairs where Leia and Lando were huddled. From under them, Han had remained just as lifeless as before; his skin now starting to turn pale.

"He's growing cold." Leia touched his face softly, letting her hand remain on his cheek. Lando turned away, blinking back tears.

"Sit me down here," Vader said. Luke did so, gently sitting his father beside Han. He placed his gloved hand on Han's shoulder, which Leia immediately tried to slap away.

"I will not hurt him," He assured, seeing her reaction.

"Then what will you do?" She demanded.

"As I said before, Obi-Wan did not teach you everything," The helmeted man continued, looking at Leia. "The Force can do many things. It has often been used to destroy. But it can also be used to heal."

Her eyes widened at his words, never having heard this before. But since this was Vader speaking, she found it hard to believe him. This could all be a ploy meant to get her hopes up only to have them crashing down seconds later.

"But like all things, it requires a trade. Restoring another's life force cannot happen from thin air." His voice was growing weaker, having to pause longer for each word.

Leia did not understand, but Luke seemingly did as he whispered, "You'll die."

Vader nodded again, having to use every ounce of strength to do so. "My life has been one filled with only hate and pain. I only hoped my death would not be."

Luke smiled through his tears, holding Vader's hand. "No, it was not."

"I would like to see you both with my own eyes," Vader whispered, reaching for his helmet. He lifted it up, revealing a bald man covered in black and red scars that resembled veins.

Leia was so enraptured with this scene she almost didn't notice Han stir from under her. She glanced down, seeing the color begin to return to his face.

"Lando," She gasped, clutching Han's hand and relishing in its warmth. Lando kneeled down, feeling Han's pulse. Completely in awe, he looked to Leia, who was no longer holding back her tears.

"I knew... even after all this time, there was still good in you." Luke released his hand as Vader's eyes started to shut for the last time. "Goodbye, father."

The space station rumbled again, startling everyone. The few lights in the room flickered. Around them, the station let out another roar and started to shake even harder.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Leia wrapped an arm around Han, lifting him up.

"What's going on?" Lando wrapped his arm around Han's other side.

"This place is about to collapse!" She shouted over another tremor. "So where's the ship?"

"This way!" Luke gestured, leading the way out of the throne room and back towards the ship.

It was chaos on the other side. Stormtroopers and Imperial officials were running around everywhere, trying to figure out what was going on. The station continued to shake with thunderous groans, but at a more regular pace now.

Getting past the Stormtroopers was the easy part. They were too preoccupied with the imploding ship to notice or care about them. It was getting through the tangle of hallways back to the ship that was the real challenge.

Running through the crowd, the group had to duck, push, and force their way through. Luke nearly lost the trio in the confusion, having to go back and retrieve them. The lights eventually went out at one point, sending everyone into more of a panic. But somehow through all the madness, the four of them made it back to the ship. Tired and sore, but they made it. At once, Leia jumped into the pilot's chair and started up the engine.

"Fly back to the previous departing point on Earth" She panted.

"Understood," the computer said.

Leia collapsed in the chair, sitting back and letting the ship steer itself. Lando rested beside Han, whose head was leaning on the former's shoulder.

Luke was the only one still awake, having remained at the back of the ship. He watched through the window as the Death Star grew further away, continuing to quake until it finally collapsed from under itself.

Just like Leia said it would.

All the while, the ship flew onwards through space back to Earth.


	16. XVI

A slimy, wet tongue ran across Han's face, waking him instantly.

"Ugh! Chewie!" He rose up from the bed, wiping the saliva off his face. But Chewie didn't care, he just kept wagging his tail and kept licking his human.

Han rubbed his weary eyes, trying to figure out where he was. He knew was on Earth, but that didn't add up. His last memory was being out in space...

"In breaking news, space debris is continuing to fall out of the sky and into the oceans," A voice announced from the other room.

Hearing this report, Han followed the voice, staggering out of bed and into the living room. He flinched, seeing Luke standing there in front of the TV.

"Hey," He greeted with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Luke?" Han squinted his eyes. "What is going on?"

Luke chuckled. "I think this should tell you."

Han stepped closer to the TV, staring at the footage of space debris hurtling into Earth with the speed of a meteorite and then crashing into the water.

"Is this the place we were at? How did it get destroyed?" Han gaped at Luke.

"It's a long story, but I'm sure Lando will tell you."

"Wait," Han frowned. "Why not you?"

Luke's eyes softened. "I'm not staying here, Han. I'm going back with Leia."

Han's shoulder slumped. "She's- She's leaving? When?"

"Pretty soon. She was just waiting for you to wake up," He replied, seeing Han grab his truck keys.

"Well." Han turned around, opening the door. "I'm awake."

* * *

As soon as the truck came to a stop, Han and Chewie jumped out and ran towards the ship. Lando was already there, giving the ship one last check before launch off.

"Solo!" Lando waved to him. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, but where's Leia?" He asked.

Lando laughed at his friend's impatience. "Relax, she's inside."

"Thanks." Han darted past him. He had just stepped foot inside when something in his peripheral vision caught his attention.

"Leia," He called to the woman, who was standing over her control panel and starting at the new coordinates she had entered.

She flinched, turning around at the sound of her name. "Han, I'm glad you're awake. You took quite the hit."

"I'll still don't even remember anything. I guess I'll have to ask Lando." He shrugged, coming closer.

She smiled. "The Emperor was about to strike me with lightning. But you blocked it." Her smiled faded. "How could you be so stupid? You should have known that would kill you!"

"Just as ungrateful as ever," He teased. "That's one thing I won't miss about you."

"So you'll miss me then?" She smirked, folding her arms over her chest.

For the first time, Han was at a loss for words, scrambling to play it cool. "Well, I won't not miss you."

Leia burst out laughing. "If there's something I'll miss about you, it's your ability to make me laugh."

"Well, I'm glad for that then." Han started fumbling with his fingers, letting an awkward pause come over them.

"What will you do when you return?" His tone had turned serious.

"Luke and I will be coronated as Emperor and Empress," she answered. "We will rule together while I try to reinstate the Senate."

"Wow, those are some big goals." Han bounced on his heels. "Will everyone be okay with that though?"

"Yes, there is enough support for our claims. My aunt is the viceroy of one of the largest planets. And after what happened to Alderaan, many planets started to oppose the Empire." She lowered her head. "And my betrothed is a viceroy of the wealthiest and most populated planet."

"Your what?!" Han stammered, thinking he misheard her.

She nodded sadly. "Yes. I was- am betrothed to someone. But what about you? What do you plan to do now?"

Han blinked. "Oh, uh, I'm not sure."

"You could always come with me. If you'd like," she offered. "I know you would love it. There's a planet just like Earth, but prettier. It is where my mother was from."

Han shook his head with a smile. "No, as much I would like to, my place is here."

"I understand." Leia returned his smile. "To be honest, I think you should join the Air Force."

"You know what the Air Force is?" He raised his eyebrows almost to the point of them touching his hairline.

"Not exactly, but when I stayed in your room, it was filled with Air Force decorations."

"Yeah, being a pilot in the Air Force was my dream as a kid," He mocked himself. "It was ridiculous."

"Han, that could still be your dream," Leia assured. "I've seen you do some amazing things. You took on the Empire with me, you fought off a bounty hunter, you nearly died for me!"

She stepped forward, closing the gap between them. "You may be cocky and irritating and I constantly want to slap you. But beneath that rough exterior, you are one of the bravest people I know." She was starting to get flustered, her reddening face was proof of that.

"And-And I love you," She blurted out, looking to him earnestly.

Han's eyes widened at her admission but immediately softened. "I know."

He quickly pulled her into his arms, bringing his mouth against hers. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey! Whoa!"

They abruptly broke apart, turning to see Luke and Lando both staring at them from the entrance.

"Should we go back out or?" Lando pointed with this thumb.

"No, you can stay." Leia shook her head with a grin. "We should be leaving soon anyway."

Han strolled up to Luke. "The next time I see you, it better not because of an alien invasion okay?"

"Okay," Luke laughed.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then. I'm going to miss you." Han patted his friend's back, but the younger man pulled him into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Take care of your sister. Make sure she doesn't become like her father." Han winked.

"I will," Luke vowed.

"Thank you for everything, Lando," Leia said, hugging the man.

"You're welcome. And thank you for giving me the adventure of a lifetime." He returned her hug. "And I'll watch after Han, make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

Leia released Lando, seeing that Han was standing behind him. "Well, Han, I wish you the best of luck."

"Me too," he responded. "And I know you'll be a great Empress." He brought his hand to her shoulder, caressing it. "If you ever doubt yourself, remember you always have me and Lando rooting for you back here."

Leia's face broke into a smile. "Thank you."

They embraced once more, neither one wanting to let go. They held onto each other tightly, knowing they would soon have to let go forever.

* * *

The sun had begun to set, creating a sunset only the desert was known to hold. Nowhere else could you see such beauty, such colors blend into one another like something out of a painting.

From a safe distance on the ground, Lando and Han waved towards the ship. They watched as it began to lift off, blowing dust and dirt around them. The ship continued rising higher and higher into the air, heading for a destination Han could only imagine.

Han looked on until the ship soon became just another twinkle in the evening sky, indistinguishable from the stars.

But he did so not with any pain or longing, but with a smile on his face and a newfound dream in his heart.

_The End._


End file.
